BARDOCK BEGINS
by The Pakora Princess
Summary: What if Bardock and King Vegeta shared more than Saiyanjin blood? What if they shared a mysterious woman which will intertwine their fates and the fates of their children forever? This fanfic will try to explain the crazy resemblance between Raditz, Vegeta, Goku, Turles and Tarble (BTW - this is not a love story between Bardock and King Vegeta). Love it when you read and review!
1. Romancing of the Banana

_**I don't know about you but always thought the resemblance between Raditz, Vegeta and Goku to be a little fishy. It's not like all saiyans actually look like that, like it is with the Namekians. The other saiyans like Nappa, Brolli, Peragus, Toma and Fasha looking nothing like Raditz, Vegeta, Goku and Tarble. So, I always thought that maybe Vegeta and Goku could be related by more than just being part of the same race and Akira Toriyama just wanted me to solve the puzzle by writing this fanfic. This story centers on Bardock and King Vegeta and the link that the two share that will forever connect them and the fate of their descendants.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters but the blasted characters won't leave my imagination alone!**

**Picture Credit: "King Vegeta and Bardock" taken from ~beckaloo of deviantART**

* * *

**BARDOCK BEGINS**

_Written by: The Pakora Princess_

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Romancing of the Banana_

* * *

"Bardock! I hate you! You did this to me! I hate you!" Zukini screamed as she yelped in pain.

"Zuki, I don't get what the big deal is. You're just having a little baby," Bardock replied indifferently as he wiped her forehead with a rag.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She shouted, grabbing the collar of his Saiyan armour and brought his face at her eye level. "You want to the pleasure of pushing the baby out then?!"

"Uh no, you're doing a fantastic job!" Bardock amended immediately after witnessing the saiyan rage burning in her eyes.

The doctors chuckled at the young couple's interaction as they monitored the birth of the latest saiyan child.

* * *

Bardock gazed at his first child sleeping in his crib among the other saiyan babies. This may be the only time he would get to see him before he was shipped off to conquer a planet for the Planet Trade Organization.

"How's our little Raditz doing?" Zukini asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. She peeked over his shoulder to look at her first child.

"He resting peacefully after the ordeal you put him through with all your screaming," Bardock joked and Zukini slapped him playfully.

"He looks strong," Zukini murmured, pressing her hand on the window that separated the nursery from the viewing area.

"According to the reports that the scientists ran on him, he's average. They'll send him to one of those medium-danger planets," Bardock corrected her.

"Are you going let some science report decide the strength of our child?" Zukini asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Seeing as you and I are pretty prominent scientists here on Vegeta-sei, you should be vouching for our exemplary research," Bardock replied and Zukini responded with laughter.

"Oh ho, you discover how replicate artificial moonlight and now we're exemplary scientists? I still think we've only scratched the surface when it comes to reading power levels. I don't think the power levels that we were born with will determine how high our power levels can rise," Zukini countered. "Think about the legendary super saiyan, what kind of ki levels would a child have to project for us scientists to verify such untapped power?"

Bardock chuckled at his mate, as this was a debate the two had regularly over dinner.

"You know my response to that. The legendary super saiyan is just that: a legend. There's no proof that it ever existed, except in your crazy old grandfather's stories." Bardock responded. It was an unpopular opinion that he only shared with his wife, as much of the saiyan population believed in the existence of the super saiyan.

"Well...what about us? We're good examples that these scientific reports on the baby's ki levels aren't as accurate as they could be. We're two 3rd class saiyans that have clearly surpassed our parent's expectations. Our children may surprise us yet," Zukini argued, defending her first son.

"I think we got a little help after the trouble you got us into as kids. I'm pretty sure most saiyans didn't get that on-the-fly training like we did that day," Bardock exclaimed as he kissed her forehead. His eyes fell on the long golden necklace that he gave her when they became mates. A gold anchor charm hung askew from the long gold chain and every time he saw it, he recalled the day he first fell in love with her.

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

"Come on Fasha! Let's grab as much bananas as we can before those Tuffles catch us!" A young 15 year old Zukini whispered loudly, waving over her best friend to stout stone wall she was hiding behind. Fasha looked quickly to her right and left before she scurried over to Zukini's side.

"What now, Zuki?" Fasha asked in low voice.

Zukini peeped over the wall, looking into the garden of some high-ranking Tuffle. Their gardening bot was set to recharge, which meant that there was no surveillance over the lush property.

"The coast is clear, let's go!" Zukini instructed, hopping over the wall and Fasha followed suit. They filled their arms with as much bananas as they could manage.

"Hurry, Fasha! I've surveyed that gardening bot for a couple days now, it'll be fully charged in a few minutes!" Zukini advised as she rushed back to the stout wall for cover.

"Just a few more!" Fasha cried back, reaching for a cluster of bananas that were slightly out of reach. But it was too late, the gardening bot returned and immediately spotted the invader and started moving toward the young saiyan girl.

"Invader!" The robot chirped as it scanned the garden for the intruder. Locking onto Fasha's position, it took stats on the individual that it had captured in its cross hairs. "Saiyan Invader! Saiyan Invader!"

"Fasha, come back quick!" Zukini called from the wall. The garden bot had already doubled in height as it transformed into its security bot form as it approached Fasha. Fasha gaped up at robot as she dropped all the bananas in her arms. She only had experience with fighting with other saiyans that were her own size and she was still perfecting her moves.

Before the security bot could makes its first move, its left leg buckled and it almost toppled over. Zukini had thrown a sizeable amount of ki at its leg, so Fasha could escape.

"Let's go Fasha!" Zukini called. Fasha blinked when she realized what happened and used the moment of distraction to run. Fasha leapt over the wall and began running toward the Saiyanjin border with Zukini. Yet, the security bot was still hot on their heels.

"Zuki, it's gaining on us!" Fasha cried, when she turned her head around to see how far away it was.

"We have to destroy it then!" Zukini concluded, stopping in her tracks. "Let's attack its other leg and then we'll take out its head!"

"Hai!" Fasha agreed, stopping along with her. As they were regular sparring partners, the two of them knew how to work well with one another. Joining hands, Fasha and Zukini combined their collective power and threw another ki blast to the robot's other leg. The leg buckled but the robot didn't quite fall over as they hoped.

"Why don't we just aim for the head?!" Fasha shouted and without waiting for Zukini to agree, she tossed a huge amount of ki at the robot's head.

"Noooo!" Zukini cried, knowing what would happen next. Zukini had been researching the technology of Tuffles for quite some time and she knew most the robot's strengths and weaknesses. The robot's head was made of some advanced material that deflected ki energies, so it bounced off and hit Fasha square in the chest which rendered her unconscious.

It was only Zukini versus the robot now. She needed to bring the robot down in size so she could attack the top of its head which was its Achilles heel because that's where the motherboard was stored. Zukini bit her lip as she quickly thought about ways to bring the robot down.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Arugulo's daughter there?" Bardock asked his friend Toma as he pointed past the Saiyanjin border. They had been preparing to sneak into the Tuffle border for some casual mayhem and fun just like every other 15 year old saiyan boy in their age group did. Toma looked in the direction Bardock had pointed to and could see young female saiyan standing up to Tuffle robot and smiled.

"Aw, looks like she got ahead of us," Toma said.

"Well, we can't let our females have all fun!" Bardock claimed with smirk and flew to Zukini's aid. Toma laughed and followed closely behind him.

The robot began to advance on her, by attempting to step on her small frame. Its large metal foot began pressing against her head, but Zukini held on tight to its boot as it pushed down. _This is great! _Zukini thought,_ this is exactly what I needed this foolish robot to do!_ If she could garner enough energy, she could totally push back on the robot's foot which would cause it to slip and expose its weak spot. But the foot was heavier that she expected as she grunted with all her might to push the foot in the other direction. Before she knew it, a familiar handsome Saiyan boy was by her side, resting his back casually against the robot's boot.

"Heavy burden on your shoulders?" he teased with an assured smile.

"Great deduction, genius." Zukini huffed out sarcastically.

"Oooh, I like girl with spirit!" Bardock responded, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. He took a fleeting look at her, admiring more than just her spirit. She hadn't pick up on the latest saiyan trend of keeping her hair pixie short, as her long dark raven hair hung loosely in ponytail that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a piercing navy blue which was framed by dark curly lashes that resembled black lace. It was clear that she was strong but she wasn't covered in bulky muscles since her figure was toned and lithe but she was still curvy in all the right places.

Turning around, he helped the young girl out by pushing the robot's foot off her. To her surprise the foot was getting lighter, as she didn't really believe that his additional help would make much of difference. Suddenly a taller and slimmer saiyan appeared next to them and started helping them. The new saiyan on the scene glanced over his shoulder at the young girl.

"Oh, she's cute!" He said with lecherous grin and Zukini blushed angrily. The first saiyan growled at his friend, appearing to be territorial over her. With a loud grunt, the first saiyan shoved the foot with a new burst of energy and robot fell over.

"Hurry, we have to attack the top of its head!" Zukini cried, not even taking a moment to enjoy the heavy weight off her shoulders.

"What's your hurry? We just got here and the fun's just beginning!" Toma jeered.

"I think she's right, the Tuffles technology still surpasses our own. We should take it down right now. We still have time pick some fights with the Tuffles soldiers later." Bardock agreed with Zukini, while trying to appease his best friend. Zukini smiled appreciatively at Bardock.

"Whatever, I'm came here to have some fun!" Toma said, soaring above the fallen robot, using it as shooting practice as he tossed little ki blasts at it. The robot rocked side to side as it tried to manoeuvre itself back in an upright position. So much for the advanced Tuffle technology.

"We're better off leaving Toma alone to have his fun," Bardock told the young girl.

"Whatever, I understand you saiyan boys have your thirst for violence," Zukini replied, moving toward her injured friend as she tried to hide the fact that she was sneaking glances at Bardock. She had noticed the handsome saiyan boy at base before and was always intrigued by him. Now that he was so physically close to her, she could fully appreciate all of his gorgeous features.

"We saiyan boys have other thirsts as well," Bardock blatantly flirted and a blush rose to Zukini's cheeks once more.

Toma's ki blasts could still be heard in the background. Not knowing about the head's special material, one of his ki blasts reflected off its head and struck Toma on his good arm.

"That bloody robot hit me!" Toma seethed. Before they knew it, the robot's legs and arms retracted back into its body and stood upright once more. Its body spun around as it tossed its own blasts in random and unpredictable directions.

"Oh wow, those Tuffles are serious about protecting their bananas!" Zukini said in shock, unfamiliar with the robot's new line of attack.

"Bananas? This is what this blasted fight is over?" Toma asked incredulously, swearing under his breath. He attempted to throw ki blasts at it with his other arm.

"Don't listen to him, those Tuffles have always been serious about protecting themselves from us. This is why we visit their side of the border so often." Bardock shared with a wink, as he ducked away from a blast. "They're just so much fun to annoy!"

Bardock rose up in the air, next to his friend. "Come on!" He called to Zukini.

"I haven't perfected flying yet!" Zukini shouted back, her head hanging down in shame.

"This would be the perfect time to practice!" Bardock yelled. Zukini considered it but she had her reservations. She didn't want to look like a total doofus in front of the good-looking saiyan boy but she didn't want to die either.

After taking a deep breath, she focused her ki inwardly like her sensei had advised and floated slowly toward Bardock. Since Zukini was so focused with her flying, she didn't pay any attention to the shots spewing forth from the robot and was struck down. Zukini cried out in shock as she fell but Bardock caught her before she could even touch the ground.

"Maybe you should stay on foot in the meantime. Why don't you take your friend and yourself to safety, while my friend and I take care of this robot?" Bardock said as he balanced her on her feet. Zukini scowled at him.

"Your friend's good arm is injured and I'm perfectly fine! I was just shocked by the blast!" She said as she shoved his hands away from her. "You're going to need all the help you can get!"

And without another word she ran off, heading closer to the security bot. Bardock smirked, finding the young girl more and more interesting.

Zukini ran around the robot as she dodged its shots as she threw her own ki blasts at it. Toma and Bardock remained in the sky, conducting their own aerial assault. The robot appeared to be indestructible as long as it protected the top of its head and Zukini noted that its energy levels wasn't going to go down anytime soon as it was freshly recharged back at the garden. It was only a matter of time and stamina before they lost.

Zukini moved closer and closer as she planned to climb onto the robot. She theorized that the robot wouldn't try to blast itself, so she would be relatively safe as long as she could hang onto its spinning body.

Bardock watched her jump onto the robot, grabbing tightly onto outward pieces that protruded from its body. Following her train of thought, he smiled as he saw an obvious opportunity to get closer to the feisty saiyan girl.

"Toma watch my back, I'm going to help that girl out with her plan!" Bardock commanded and Toma nodded. After 15 minutes of struggling up the robot's body Zukini groaned loudy as she felt something heavy suddenly land on her back. Turning her face around, she saw that it was first saiyan boy that helped her from before and he even had the audacity to grin at her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled against the wind.

"I'm going to help you climb this thing and make sure you don't fall off! I'll hold you close to its body as you go up, I'll even give you boosts up!" He explained. "I'll kind of be like your anchor!"

Zukini understood the brilliance of his plan and nodded, appreciating having him as her safety net. However, she narrowed her eyes at him, as he helped her out by grabbing her butt and pushing her frame upwards.

"Is that really necessary?" Zukini shouted down at him.

"I don't know, is living necessary?" The young saiyan threw back with a teasing smile. Rolling her eyes, she put up with it. It wasn't the worst thing in the world to be groped by her secret crush she supposed.

Approximately after an hour of butt groping and pushing, they made to the top of the robots long body.

"Hold onto me as I focus my ki onto its motherboard!" Zukini requested, not wanting the spinning motion of the robot to fling her ki back in her face. She had to pick exactly the right moment to guide her ki toward its target.

"Just promise me that you won't hit my face with your ki blast!" He responded with a short laugh.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to scar that handsome face of yours!" Zukini teased.

"You think my face is handsome, do you?" The young saiyan replied with a smug smirk. Zukini sputtered at his boldness. Then she thought to herself he wasn't the only one who could be bold. Turning around to face him, she laced her arms around his neck and fused their mouths together for an electrifying kiss. He groaned in pleasure as he crushed body against hers, trying to get closer.

"Very handsome, actually," Zukini breathed, faint blush rising in her cheeks. Considering that her next ki blast could either disable the spinning robot or blast their faces off, she could afford to be a little daring before she attempted her next move. She then turned back to the task at hand. Zeroing in on the motherboard, Zukini concentrated her energy to that focal point.

"HYAAAH!" She cried, as she pushed out her hands toward the motherboard. The sphere of ki appeared to be heading toward the motherboard but then the robot abruptly stopped and started spinning counter clockwise. Her saiyan anchor acted fast and deflected the ki blast with one of his own and Zukini's original ki blast ricocheted off his and hit its target. The motherboard was destroyed and the robot was finally immobilized.

"You did it!" He cheered.

"No, we did it!" Zukini corrected with a bright smile.

His friend then landed next to them.

"Kami! That was like practically months of training right there!" The friend commented as he swiped his forehead. "I thought that damn robot would never stop spinning! Good job guys!"

"We should celebrate!" The better looking saiyan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I need to check on my friend and get her some help," Zukini told the two saiyan warriors.

"I'll help you down," He replied, pulling her into his arms. Zukini nodded reluctantly feeling shy around him now that everything was ok. She couldn't believe herself, she actually kissed a total stranger!

* * *

The two boys helped Zukini with carrying Fasha back to home base of the 3rd class saiyan sector and they dropped her off at the hospice. During their short amount time together, Toma noticed that Bardock was getting territorial around the young girl so he backed off when she told them she was heading home.

"I'm going to get sloshed at the local tavern, you in? My treat." Toma asked, testing the waters. He wanted to see what level of possessiveness his friend was at, as Bardock wasn't known for turning down the devil's brew that often.

"I think I'll pass on that," Bardock replied, trying to appear nonchalant as he could tell what his best friend was up to. But Toma wasn't fooled and chuckled quietly to himself.

Yeah, his friend was only two moves away from making this young one his mate and he hadn't even reached 20 yet. _Well, its his funeral. But then again, this girl is pretty damn cute, too bad I didn't meet her first, _Toma surmised to himself.

"Well, maybe I'll see the two of you around," Zukini said as she waved goodbye to them.

"Hay! I'll walk you home!" Bardock insisted and Zukini acquiesced. They could hear Toma hum the funeral dirge in the background and Bardock scowled at his friend.

"You're Arugulo's daughter right? The couple times I've seen you around, he's always by your side," Bardock stated, trying to make conversation.

Zukini nodded in response, not understanding why she was still afflicted with shyness.

"You know what's weird? After all that we've been through together, I still don't know your name. I think I should know the name of the girl who gave me my best kiss," Bardock joked and Zukini laughed, as he finally brought up the elephant that was in the room. It totally disarmed her and she was flattered that he said that she was the one who gave him his best kiss. It was was best kiss that she ever experienced as well, but it was also her first one.

"Zukini," she replied with a small smile, appreciating the humour in his question. "And what would your name be, my handsome saiyan warrior?" She inquired as she finally found some of her courage.

"I'm Bardock," he responded, pleased that she was flirting back. She looked him up and down.

"You look like a Bardock, it suits you." She said with a giggle. "Well anyways, this is our bunker. Thanks for walking me home."

"Before you go, I have something for you." Bardock said mysteriously, as he moved his hand to the backside of his saiyan armour.

"This is for you," Bardock said, placing a bruised banana in her hands and Zukini gasped with delight.

"When did you get this?" Zukini asked, amazed.

"I got it right before I helped you climb the robot. Sorry that's so bruised," Bardock apologized.

"Don't apologize!" Zukini replied, touched that he went out to get her the banana. Filled with emotion, Zukini threw her arms around Bardock and kissed him for the second time that day. Their second kiss was just as electrifying as the first one, Bardock realized as he tasted her sweet mouth and wrapped his tail possessively around her waist. After a few minutes of teasing each other with their tongues and teeth, Zukini reluctantly pulled away, her breath ragged and pulse beating rapidly. Bardock was out of breath as well as he held her intense blue gaze.

"I think I've met my mate today," Bardock stated, lowering his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**


	2. Game of Planetary Thrones

_**This following chapter is loosely inspired by Games of Thrones, which I've just started watching. It's no DBZ but it's still pretty entertaining. Hope you like this combination because it was a lot fun to write.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Game of Planetary Thrones_

* * *

"Nappa, fetch me some wine!" King Vegeta ordered as he entered the west wing of his palace. They had just returned home from a long mission of overthrowing a cluster of planets that Freiza had assigned to them and King Vegeta was due for some rest and relaxation. All he really craved was large glass of wine and a hot bath. And if he was lucky, maybe his queen would join him in his tub but he highly doubted it. Before he left for his mission, she stated that she still hated him and would never stop hating him.

"Of course, sire!" Nappa replied.

"And send some servants over to start my bath as well, will you?" King Vegeta added, as pulled off his armoured cape with a grunt.

"Sire, you've finally returned home," Brusselz exclaimed, entering the King's bedroom. Brusselz was King Vegeta's royal vizier and his late father's closest ally. Brusselz was dressed impeccably in the elite warrior armour and had his long black hair neatly tied back in a thick braid.

"And I'm so glad to be back as well," King Vegeta responded. "This mission was certainly the worst mission that Frieza sent the three of us on."

"I trust that Nappa and Paragus returned just as safely as you did," Brusselz replied.

"Not without their battle scars. Honestly Brusselz, when do you think we'll be ready to rebel against Freiza?" King Vegeta inquired as he removed his boots. Brusselz smirked at his young charge, noting that he was still just as impatient as ever. He hadn't changed much from his childhood.

"We're not quite there yet, Sire," Brusselz replied as he moved out of the doorway to allow a small legion of servants to enter the room. They were carrying in a large wooden oak tub and throng of them followed carrying buckets of hot water.

"Perhaps you should focus your attention on other matters, on goals that you can attain now," Brusselz instructed.

"What kind of matters, Brusselz?" King Vegeta asked, intrigued.

"Well, Vegetasei could certainly use an heir, could it not?" Brusselz inquired.

"Brusselz, you of all people should know my situation! My queen won't share my bed because she's still claiming that she hates me!" King Vegeta lamented.

"It's her duty as Queen to provide Vegetasei with an heir. You just have to remind her!" Brusselz advised.

"Women practically throw themselves at me on a daily basis, so a man of my station needs not to resort to things like force and intimidation. One day she'll come to me willingly, I know it." King Vegeta stated confidently, motioning for the servant with the wine goblet to come closer.

"Very well, sire. I'll shall leave you to your ministrations and we can speak a bit more later," Brusselz accepted, exiting the west wing.

* * *

"Good evening, your highness and how are we doing today?" Brusselz asked as he entered the Queen's chamber uninvited. Brusselz looked upon the Queen sitting so serenely in her favourite chair curled up with her latest book. Brusselz could certainly understand why King Vegeta had been so obsessed with her becoming his wife. Without a doubt, she was lovely creature. Long, dark ebony hair that shone like the midnight sky, dark sapphire eyes framed by long lashes and she had terrifically lush figure that was shown off in the form-fitted dark scarlet gown that she wore. Her appearance was one of the many reasons Brusselz endorsed her to the King when he was encouraging him to take a wife. She looked up at him and closed her book shut, sneering at her unwanted guest.

"I was doing pretty well until you showed up," she replied sweetly, even though she threw icy daggers at him with her eyes. "Now, what did I do to warrant this unwanted visit?"

"I thought that the Queen should know that her husband has returned home from his long and arduous mission." Brusselz replied, unperturbed by the Queen's cold welcome. "He looks like he could benefit from the comfort of his wife's company."

His previous statement caused the Queen to snort.

"I'm certain that there are many other women on this planet that would be happy to 'comfort' him, why don't you bother one of them?" The Queen laughed rudely, as Brusselz attempted to shrug off his annoyance with her. For the two years that she resided in the Saiyan Palace, Brusselz put up with the reluctant Queen's cruel behaviour. Lately, he was finding her barbs more irritating than usual and it wouldn't take too much to push him over the edge.

"But then again, I understand that for your barbarian race that most of your saiyan women look like your saiyan men which is most likely why you keep bothering me to share Vegeta's bed," The Queen continued despicably. Brusselz immediately thought about his beloved mate, Artichoke, who was beautiful, feminine and resilient until the day she died. If she was still alive and heard the Queen's comment, Artichoke would certainly make the Queen rue her words.

"They are not his Queen and you know he only wants you, you spiteful bitch!" Brusselz shouted, finally losing his patience.

"You're all primitive beasts when it really comes down it, aren't you?" She shot back. She disliked Brusselz very much as she knew he was reason she ultimately ended up here.

"In the two years you've been married, the King has never touched you and has never forced himself on you! More than that, he's been waiting for you and hasn't been with another woman since he made you his Queen! Is this what your advanced race deems to be primitive?" Brusselz countered angrily, sputtering disbelievingly at her comments.

No one in this palace had ever been this honest with her and Brusselz had always maintained his emotions pretty well, which was why the Queen was so shocked as she sat in her chair open mouthed. Also, she had no idea that the King had abstained from other women. The men of her race certainly wouldn't, she thought to herself as she remembered her Grandpapa's many lovers.

Looking contrite, the Queen hopped off her chair.

"I guess one small visit wouldn't kill me," she conceded as she slipped on her shoes, trying to hide the fact that she was secretly impressed that the King didn't find solace in the arms of other women.

"I'm glad to hear it," Brusselz said with satisfaction, finally putting the spoiled princess in her place.

* * *

King Vegeta sat naked in the heated tub, enjoying the languorous moments in the warm water as he drank from his wine goblet. He heard the door of chamber open and looked to see who dare interrupt his small moment of pleasure. He looked at his visitor with surprise.

"Courgette? I must say I'm pleasantly surprised to see you here," King Vegeta exclaimed as he saw his estranged wife nearing his tub. For most their marriage she avoided him like the plague and never once entered his chamber. Her lips parted as she took in the view of her husband naked in his tub. Courgette had never seen her husband in this manner and so very close up. She hated to admit it but her husband was a fine specimen of his male species. There were tendrils of desire that fluttered in her belly as her eyes stared at his muscular chest as it moved with his every breath and it glistened from being freshly washed.

"Courgette, are you okay?" King Vegeta asked, smiling knowingly at her since he had always had this effect on women. Scowling, she straightened up and lowered her lashes to veil her pleasure at viewing his muscular body.

"I'm wonderful, Vegeta, but what about you? I hear your last mission was a harrowing one," Courgette replied, resting her arms on the edge of the tub as she shifted her gaze upwards.

"Why don't you join me in the bath and I'll tell you all about it," King Vegeta requested with an inviting smile. It was a long shot but he never stopped trying to win her over, especially now since she was finally showing some signs of interest, when she had always pretended her attraction didn't exist. Maybe the fates would smile at him tonight and he could make his earlier fantasy come true. His Queen actually giggled at his request and he swore it was one of the prettiest sounds that he had ever heard.

"I don't think there's any room in your tub for me," Courgette stated as she sobered up, slightly alarmed at how she was warming up to him when she had vowed to herself to hate him forever. She knew that there was always some kind animalistic attraction between them since they first met but after what he did to her, she had strictly ignored it and stayed away from his magnetic presence. Interrupting her thoughts, King Vegeta laughed at her observation, knowing that his tub had room for at least 10 elite warriors.

"I'll find a way to make room for you," he promised, swimming up to the ledge that her arms were perched on.

Courgette took a small step back, as she found Vegeta's naked form had a way distracting her from her vow of hatred. She was even finding his clean male scent arousing.

"Maybe next time," she replied unpromisingly as she stared down at the toes of her slippers.

"That's too bad, I'm sure you would find what happened to me and my team far more exciting than anything you've read in your books," King Vegeta responded.

"How do you know that I like adventure books?" Courgette asked, taken aback by his knowledge of her.

"You've lived in my palace for two years and you didn't think that I would notice which books that you read the most?" King Vegeta replied with a charming smile. She looked up at her husband, finding that this small conversation she was sharing with him was revealing so many other facets to his personality that she had chosen to overlook. Had she been hasty all those years ago when she first met him and rejected him?

With a soft sigh, she finally gave up as she was getting tired of fighting this 12 year attraction. Fixing her determined blue gaze on him, she shoved the sleeves of her gown off her shoulders and slithered out naked. She delicately stepped into the tub and much to King Vegeta's astonishment, she straddled his waist and kissed him with all her pent-up yearning from the past decade.

"I hear that this new planet Vegetasei may need a heir," she murmured against his mouth, pressing her nakedness against him teasingly.

"And I think you're just the right person to help out with that..." King Vegeta growled, sliding his large hands up her spine.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

* * *

"My King, it's imperative that you take on a mate!" Brusselz recommended. A young King Vegeta appeared so small as he reclined in his late father's large throne.

"Are you telling me that my first order of business as King is to find a wife?" The young saiyan asked, bewildered expression on his face.

"Yes, sire." Brusselz nodded.

"But I'm only 16 and I'm not ready to settle down yet! I've only been with a little bit more than handful of females thus far!" The young king exclaimed, not quite ready to give up on his wild ways and his bevy of beauties.

"You're a king now, you follow a different set of rules than other saiyan boys your age," Brusselz responded and the young king sulked, slouching down in the throne. "Taking on a wife will show your people that you're serious about leading them."

"Fine, if I must!" King Vegeta conceded. "If I have to choose right now, I think I can tolerate Spinacha as a mate."

Brusselz thought about the king's latest playmate, daughter of the elite 1st class warrior Onio. She was a strong and striking female, who looked like she would most likely follow in her father's footsteps. Typically her type would be an excellent choice as Queen, however new circumstances had come to light.

"She's a fine choice but your late father King Legume and I had different plans for you when it came to your marriage." Brusselz replied.

"I don't even get to choose my Queen?" King Vegeta fumed.

"Of course you have the final say but I would highly encourage you to choose the girl that your father and I handpicked for you." Brusselz said with a hopeful grin.

"My father chose a bride for me?" King Vegeta inquired. "Who?"

"Well, while your father was alive he was approached by a neighbouring kingdom, to take their granddaughter's hand in marriage. We had been negotiating terms with them for the past several months. A merger with another kingdom would be the ideal choice over marrying a saiyan lioness, no matter how pretty she is," Brusselz explained.

"The granddaughter of which kingdom, Brusselz?" King Vegeta asked, narrowing his gaze on his advisor.

"The Tuffles."

* * *

"Grandpapa, I do not want to marry a saiyan! How could you betroth me to such barbarians?" Courgette whined as her grandfather was making arrangements for the new saiyan king's arrival. She pulled at his royal cape and he turned to look at her with stern eyes. "Aren't we sworn enemies?"

"Sprout, I don't think you quite grasp how your marriage to the new King will benefit your people and your kingdom," King Fungi replied as he approved the linen patterns for their feast tonight. His pulled at thin white beard distractedly, thinking about his granddaughter's reaction to the feast.

"Well, you did this all behind my back without even consulting me! Why don't you try explaining how marrying off your granddaughter to a meat head will benefit everyone?" She responded angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

"The Tuffle kingdom has advanced technology, prosperity and the greatest inventors on our side of the galaxy. However, we do not have brawn or military strength. What good is it to have the best weapons in the world, if we do not have the appropriate people to use them?" King Fungi enlightened.

"We are a peaceful people, we don't need their armies!" Courgette stated. "That was never a concern before, why does it concern you now?"

King Fungi took a deep breath as he should have known his granddaughter would give him a hard time over this.

"The Tuffle Intelligence team have informed me that there's an intensely powerful tyrant called Freiza that will cross our path in the future. They don't know the exact time he'll arrive but they report that we alone cannot take them on. Rumours say that this Freiza is ruthless and will not stop until he has conquered the entire universe. We need to protect ourselves." King Fungi finally admitted all the reasons why he was in such a hurry to see her married off to the King of the Saiyans. "As an added bonus, your marriage will finally bring peace to Planet Plant between us Tuffles and Saiyans. We can finally stop bickering over territory and resources because they'll be shared."

"But they're still heathens in comparison to us!" Courgette cried, her skin crawling when thought she about having to share a bed with one. _Those saiyans probably didn't even know what soap is and decorated their homes with animal bones and carcasses, _Courgette thought.

How ironic that his granddaughter was reacting so negatively, when it came to meeting with the saiyans, King Fungi thought to himself chuckling. But he guessed she couldn't help it, she had no clue of her true heritage and that she herself was 50% saiyan, which he planned to keep secret until the day he died.

But King Fungi understood his granddaughter's feelings all too well, as he too was averse to saiyan company. So much so that he disowned his only daughter Mushrumi when she admitted that she had fallen in love with a saiyan and was pregnant with his child. Much to King Fungi's regret, Mushrumi died in childbirth in her husband's arms and King Fungi would not allow a dirty saiyan raise his granddaughter. He forced Mushrumi's husband to turn over the child and told the Tuffle people that Mushrumi's saiyan lover was actually a kidnapper and that her child was fathered by Tuffle dignitary in his court. King Fungi blamed that young saiyan boy for Mushrumi's death and his hatred for their barbarian race intensified.

However, whatever his feelings were on the matter of the saiyans, he had put them aside for the survival of his people. He didn't have too many options open to him in this new emerging matter. According to the reports from Dr. Raichi of the Intelligence team, Frieza made the saiyans look like an army of helpless babies. With their joined forces, the Tuffles and Saiyans had the potential of being a formidable opponent against the tyrant. Also, the new Saiyan King had defeated the father of Freiza, King Cold in the Intergalactic Tournament several months ago. It was the main reason that King Fungi was almost hellbent on convincing his granddaughter to marry the new king to cement the arrangement.

"I'm sure you'll find it within yourself to overcome their barbaric ways," King Fungi assured with a flat smile.

"Grandpa, surely you jest!" Courgette replied. "I don't think you're serious about marrying me off to that saiyan king!"

"Please Courgette, enough of your arguing! I gave you all my reasons why I need you to do this. Please be perfectly charming when they arrive tonight!" King Fungi commanded. Courgette crossed her arms and pouted miserably. He hated to see his granddaughter so upset, so he grabbed her chin and looked tenderly into her sapphire eyes.

"My sprout, if you truly and really dislike him, you do not have to marry him. We could always find another kingdom that has similar strengths. But I need you promise that you will keep an open mind tonight and that you will be on your best behaviour." King Fungi compromised. "But you should remember that the saiyans are already so close in proximity to us, this would be best option for everyone."

"Fine, grandpapa. I agree to your terms." Courgette agreed, although she had no intention of marrying the Saiyan King.

* * *

"Honestly Vegeta, could you have not put more effort into your appearance?" Brusselz complained, when he arrived to accompany the young king to the Tuffle kingdom. The young king had just returned from several hours of sparring and looked sticky and dishevelled. King Vegeta had no intention of marrying a flighty Tuffle princess and planned to appear as unsavoury as possible.

"Well, I could bathe and clean my royal armor for the occasion right now if you like but that would make us very late," King Vegeta stated. "And either way I would prefer to go as I am right now, since I worked up such a big appetite. Best they are familiarized with my _true _self from the get-go, instead of discovering it later."

Brusselz shook his head in disapproval but if this was the game that the young king wanted to play, he would have to play along. He could only try his best to alleviate the situation as is.

"If you insist on attending dinner like that, I suppose I will give this to you now." Brusselz conceded, handing King Vegeta a long wooden box of cherry wood. "I was going to save this for the day of your marriage but your outfit is in serious need of some kind of elegance."

King Vegeta opened the box and found his father's blue moonstone amulet on a platinum chain. He touched the moonstone and thought of his father. Without a word, he placed the amulet around his neck.

"Brusselz, I cannot wear my father's amulet with my sparring gi. You win, I will have to skip the bath but I can get changed quickly into my royal armor," King Vegeta said, not wanting to tarnish the memory of his father. Brusselz smiled back with self-satisfied sigh. It wasn't greatest of solutions but it would have to do.

As soon as King Vegeta was dressed appropriately they left for the Tuffle kingdom. King Fungi greeted them at the entrance of the dining hall, while successfully disguising his distaste for his "honoured" guests with a forced smile. Brusselz and Fungi immediately struck up a conversation of neighbouring planets and their politics as King Vegeta checked out the area. King Vegeta, like most other saiyans, snuck into the Tuffle territory many times. However, he had never been inside their palace and he was in awe of his surroundings. The Tuffle palace was not as grand as his own but it was still a sight to behold. The Tuffles mainly used white marble in their construction, whereas his saiyan ancestors' favoured brick and mortar. The Tuffles had chiselled ornate designs into their columns and walls, making its decor clean but tasteful which was much different than the red and gold furnishings of his home. He hated to admit but he was impressed with their ingenuity.

"Will the princess be joining us for dinner this evening," Brusselz politely asked and King Vegeta turned his interest to their conversation.

"Yes, she will. But you know how women can be with getting ready for a big event," King Fungi replied as he took a swig of his wine. He raised his eyebrows in pleasure as something behind the two saiyans caught his attention. "Ah, there she is. I would like to introduce the both of you to my granddaughter, Courgette."

Getting up from his seat, King Fungi went to the entrance of the dining hall to escort his granddaughter to the high table. King Vegeta turned to see her and was astonished by the magnificent creature that stood beside the Tuffle King. Maybe slightly younger than himself, she looked absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. Courgette wore a deep blue silk gown that was of similar shade to her sapphire eyes which was adorned with a heavily embellished black corset. The dress showed off a tantalizing glimpse of her décolleté and hugged her hips before it flared out into silky waves. She wore her glorious raven hair untied, which twinkled with the seed pearls that were woven into the loose curls. King Vegeta immediately felt his desire for her grow as she advanced to their table and he mentally kicked himself for his earlier decision to look like a slob. Although he was dressed like a King, he knew that he still looked sweaty and unkempt. Yet, when she greeted them she didn't seem to condemn for his appearance and was very congenial to the both of them.

During dinner, King Vegeta watched her. She smiled enchantingly at them, informed of them of amusing anecdotes that she learned of and leaned in closer with obvious interest whenever he spoke. King Vegeta was beginning to feel ok with marrying the Tuffle princess, in fact, he felt better than ok. He was actually getting slightly excited.

"Grandpapa, may I be excused? I need to refresh myself before the rest of the night's festivities," Courgette asked, dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"Of course, sprout," King Fungi nodded, pleased with his granddaughter's manners. Courgette smiled charmingly up at them before she exited the hall. Fungi turned to face his guests. "We have some riveting entertainment planned for you both tonight."

"Uh, I need to be excused as well," King Vegeta said as he got up without waiting for approval. During dinner his desire for her increased and he needed to speak to her without their chaperons present. Finding her short distance before him, he caught up with her and pulled her into the nearest alcove.

"What are you doing, you brute?!" Courgette exclaimed, punching his chest with both fists as King Vegeta pressed his body close to hers. He looked at her confused, as in his past experiences with women, they were usually happy to be alone with him. Letting go of her he cleared his throat.

"Did I misinterpret the signs you were giving me during dinner?" King Vegeta asked, taking a small step back. Courgette glared up at him.

"I was only pretending to like you during dinner for my grandfather's sake. We have agreement, him and I. If I appear to be open-minded about marrying you during dinner but afterwards tell him that I still don't think you're suitable, he won't force me into this marriage!" Courgette revealed with scorn.

"You don't want to marry me? Well, I don't want to marry you either!" King Vegeta growled. "Good luck getting a husband after they see your true colours!"

"My hand in marriage is highly sought after in Tuffle court, I'll have you know!" Courgette argued, placing her hands on her shapely hips.

"Certainly your sissy Tuffle men will run for the hills once they realize that you're truly a battleaxe!" King Vegeta replied with a sneer and she gasped.

"Well, you're going need a lot good fortune trying to find a wife who'll be able to put up with your disgusting stench, which is the main reason that I had to excuse myself from the dinner table!" Courgette countered viciously, although she found his scent heady and far more masculine than what she was familiar with. "Unless of course, the scent of rotting remains is what turns on your saiyan females."

"Blast it, you're turning me on!" King Vegeta admitted blatantly, grasping her wrists and crushing his mouth to hers. Accustomed to timid or sloppy kisses, she found it difficult to push him away as he masterfully took control of her mouth. With a small groan of pleasure, she opened her mouth allowing him to thrust in his tongue. She didn't mean to enjoy their kiss but her mind shut down and her body did all the reacting, desire pooling inside her stomach. He released her wrists and held on to her hips, squeezing the curvy flesh as he pulled her closer. The alarm bells finally started ringing in her head when she felt his hard body press up against hers and his fuzzy tail circle her waist.

"Bitch!" King Vegeta swore, blood gushing from his lower lip. She had actually bit down hard enough to draw blood. He actually smiled at her as he swiped his lip with the back of his hand. "Do things like that, you're only asking for more." He warned with a dangerous grin.

Scared of him and even more frightened of the raging desire that he was able to stir up inside her, she punched his face as hard as she could manage before she ran back to the dining hall.

"Grandpapa! I cannot marry this beast!" Courgette cried with tears in her eyes, running to King Fungi's side. King Vegeta followed right behind her, distressed over her latest reaction. Both Fungi and Brusselz took notice of the King's bleeping lip and black eye.

"I thought that we having this common enemy would finally bring harmony to Planet Plant, but honestly I should have known better. Your people are savages and they will always be savages," King Fungi stated coldly, wrapping a comforting arm around his granddaughter. "I do not feel comfortable with this marriage arrangement any longer. Please leave immediately."

* * *

"That didn't go over very well," Brusselz finally commented when they returned to their own palace. They had travelled back in stoic silence as the young king appeared to be in deep thought during their entire flight.

"I actually think it went excellent," King Vegeta replied.

"Did you and I go to two very different parties? Because the one that I attended, we were rudely given the boot," Brusselz responded.

"That dinner honestly opened my eyes. You and father were only thinking of the smaller picture, however I'm thinking of the much bigger picture!" King Vegeta said excitedly.

"Sire, you will need to explain your ranting," Brusselz requested.

"Why talk of a partnership at all with the Tuffles? We should outright takeover their territory! Planet Plant should belong to us!" King Vegeta exclaimed. "After this visit, I'm not worried about them as an enemy. All they have is their technology and pretty decorations! But we saiyans have the muscle, the drive and the means to rule the planet for ourselves! We can easily take over their technology and use it for ourselves, so we don't need them! Is it no wonder why _they_ approached _us_ for a partnership? We don't need their help in defending this territory against Freiza! Especially after I defeated his father at the last tournament!"

Brusselz smiled wide at the young king's ambition for the saiyan race. Saiyans could never resist a good war and the young king was the perfect man to lead them to victory. King Vegeta was victorious in the last tournament because he was brilliant strategeist and his powers were unsurpassed.

"Sire, I must say, I'm quite impressed with your vision," Brusselz said, clapping him on the back. "And I apologize for pushing you into a marriage that you didn't want. To make amends I will make arrangements at once with Onio for his daughter's hand in marriage."

"Don't bother. I've already made up my mind and I will marry that spoiled Tuffle bitch right after I destroy her entire race!" King Vegeta vowed.

* * *

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**


	3. Secrets Revealed

_Chapter 3 – Secrets Revealed_

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

"Bardock!" Zukini exclaimed, leaping into his arms when she saw him at her door. She had invited him over for dinner to meet her father before they would announce to him that were going to become mates. Bardock chuckled at her excited reaction, hugging her close and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Father! Bardock has arrived," Zukini called, as she pulled him into their modest sitting room. Their home was simply furnished, with stout wooden furniture and a blotchy red hemp rug. Bardock did note a feminine touch to the place, as various exotic potted plants decorated their home. It was actually surprising for Bardock to see so many different plants on this side of the Saiyanjin border, as only the Tuffles resided in the heavily vegetated area of Planet Plant. The saiyans made due with the badlands by building an impenetrable fortress and formidable military base but their economy relied heavily on neighbouring planets needing mercenaries. He snickered as he thought about the amount of thievery Zukini had to do to attain so many plants. Bardock sat down and hastily pulled Zukini into his lap as they waited for Arugulo's arrival.

"Wow Zuki, I guess I should have known from the day I met you that you would have had such a criminal streak," Bardock joked, slapping her bottom playfully. "Look at all these stolen plants!"

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious!" Zukini replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and struggled to get off his lap. "But the plants are not mine, they belong to my father. Bardock! Let me go, I need to check on dinner!"

"Never!" Bardock vowed, holding her down even tighter.

She reached around the chair and grabbed his tail, squeezing it unmercifully. Bardock let out a yelp and released his grasp on her.

"What's all the commotion?" A mature saiyan asked, entering the sitting room. He was tall, broad shouldered and had a wide face that was weathered with faint wrinkles. He had long black beard and moustache that hung from his chin and his wore medium length hair untied. Bardock thought he slightly resembled a ferocious grizzly beast and he gulped nervously.

"It was nothing, father! Bardock just got excited when I told him that I was making him a home cooked meal. He's so accustomed to eating the slop they serve at the tavern," Zukini responded quickly.

Arugulo looked from his daughter to the young saiyan male that had been courting her for the past year and he narrowed his gaze on his daughter. Laughter rumbled from his belly at the guilty expressions on their faces.

"Well, maybe you should go check on your meal before it burns. We wouldn't want your boyfriend to wish that he had gone to that tavern instead," Arugulo replied humorously.

"Yes, father!" Zukini said and she exited the room, leaving Arugulo alone with Bardock.

"Hello, sir!" Bardock greeted, getting up and offering his hand. Arugulo looked at Bardock's extended hand and immediately started laughing.

"C'mere, my boy!" Arugulo gruffly welcomed, pulling the young saiyan into a bear hug. "I do not think that I should be on such formal terms with my daughter's mate!"

"How could you have known?" Bardock stammered.

"It's written all over your faces and you have my blessing." Arugulo answered, sitting in the adjoining chair. Bardock sat back down in his seat in amazement at Arugulo perceptive eyes. "After my daughter told me the story about the banana, I had a feeling that you may be the one to be her mate."

"Zukini actually told you story about the banana?" Bardock asked, blush rising up his neck. It wasn't a particularly masculine story and it wasn't one that he shared with his friends. However, groping her on her way up the robot was something he may have bragged about, once or twice. Arugulo laughed once more, taking note of his flushed face and the discomfort in his stance.

"My boy, do not to worry! That banana story will remain between the three of us!" Arugulo guffawed as he slapped his thigh. "However, I do wish we could have shared it with my late wife. She would have adored the tale and found it completely charming."

Arugulo's smiling face turned serious as he appeared to be lost in a memory of his dead wife.

"I wish I could have met her as well. What is her name? Zukini barely speaks of her, as she finds the topic too painful." Bardock inquired.

"Mushrumi," Arugulo's uttered still lost in his reverie, not realizing that he may have revealed more than he meant to. Bardock froze when he heard the name, since the name held much notoriety.

"Mushrumi? Isn't that the name of the Tuffle princess that was kidnapped 16 years ago?" Bardock asked, turning his wide eyes onto Arugulo.

"What's that my boy?" Argulo responded, breaking out of the spell he was under.

"You just told me that Zukini's mother bears the same name of the kidnapped Tuffle princess," Bardock replied, stating each word slowly just to make sure that Arugulo understood the underlying question in his inquiry. Arugulo's eyes rolled back and he covered his face with his hands.

"That's just a vicious rumour the Tuffle king spread to hide his shame, it's not true!" Arugulo said vehemently, running his large hands through his hair. "She was never kidnapped! She willingly ran off with me!"

"Old man, are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Bardock demanded to know, sitting on the edge of his seat. Arugulo's released a deep breath as he held Bardock's gaze.

"Yes, Zukini's mother was the Tuffle princess from 16 years ago." Arugulo admitted, finally sharing his secret with someone else.

"How can that be? The Tuffle princess' child is still being raised by her grandfather, King Fungi!" Bardock responded with slight shock.

"King Fungi doesn't know it but Mushrumi gave birth to twins. I turned over only one of the children and kept Zukini for myself," Arugulo replied quietly. "No one knows about Zukini's true heritage, accept for me and now you."

"Zukini herself doesn't know?" Bardock asked.

"Not even Zukini. She's already suffered enough with the loss of mother, no need to burden her with the loss of her sibling as well." Arugulo explained. "I already suffer much thinking about my other daughter Courgette being under the supervision of that cunning King Fungi!"

Bardock whistled in amazement when he thought about what Arugulo had just told him. This meant that for the past year he had actually been frisking Tuffle royalty, he thought with a wide grin. He felt a perverse pleasure from the revelation.

"I can trust that you will not tell anyone about this?" Arugulo asked the young saiyan.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about the banana story, I think we have a deal." Bardock replied with an easy smile. Arugulo chuckled, finding that he quite enjoyed his future son-in-law's company. Arugulo also got the impression that Bardock had deep sense of honor and loyalty, which meant that Arugulo could certainly trust him.

"Old man, you've got to tell me. How did a 3rd class saiyan land a Tuffle princess?" Bardock asked, with respect in his eyes. Arugulo laughed heartily at Bardock's question.

"Well, as you know some of us saiyans had to cross over to the Tuffle territory for work during times of peace. We're only prosperous during times of war and strife." Arugulo started.

"The Tuffles may appear to be peaceful and passive but it's only a facade. They are quite a crafty and vicious bunch. They treated us saiyan workers like slaves because of our great strength. Either way, I was tasked with maintaining their gardens and surprisingly I actually pretty good at it." Arugulo continued. Bardock nodded thinking about all the exotic plants inside his home. "I was better than any of their gardening inventions too. After a time, I ended up in the Tuffle palace gardens."

"This is where I first met Mushrumi. She looked very much like Zukini, as I'm sure you can tell by now that my daughter didn't get any of her looks from me!" Arugulo laughed with self-depreciated humour. "She was just spirited as Zukini, which was the first thing that attracted me to her...among other things." He confided with a wink.

"I don't mean to offend you but why would a Tuffle princess ever be interested in you?" Bardock asked bluntly. Arugulo had too much of sense humour to find Bardock's question offensive and had a good chuckle over it.

"I can't say that I'm entirely sure but I think it might have something to do with how we saiyan men are built in comparison to their Tuffle men. Also, she was amazed when I saved her mother's wilting rose bush. That's when we first started interacting. One thing led to another and then...she became mine, forever." Arugulo finished his tale and then he spaced out once more as his thoughts drifted back to his past. He closed his eyes remembering the night he made Mushrumi his mate, they were under the stars, under the cover of fragrant spring trees and had not a care in the world. It was a painful memory but it was also one of his favourites.

"Oh, I thought you may have had some magic pickup line that you could pass on to King Vegeta. He's going to need it with your other Tuffle Princess daughter that he wants so badly. Especially after us saiyans win this war against them." Bardock exclaimed.

"Ho ho ho! Bardock, if my other daughter is anything like her mother during a temper there will be no magical pickup lines that will save him from her wrath!" Arugulo roared and Bardock joined in. He only knew too well about Zukini's temper.

"Fellas! Dinner is on the table!" Zukini called from the kitchen. Bardock and Arugulo entered the kitchen, following the delicious scents that emanated from the room.

Bardock was impressed with the spread that Zukini put forth. A very large golden brown roasted bird glistened in the center of the table, surrounded by other appetizing foodstuffs. Bardock mouth watered as he eyed the hefty animal leg next to roasted bird and couldn't wait to try out all various meat pies, noting the steam wafting up from their flaky crusts. No wonder Zukini thought the food that was served at the tavern was slop.

"I'm so lucky that you agreed to be my mate!" Bardock exclaimed, licking his lips. Zukini looked alarmed at Bardock's statement because they had agreed to tell her father after dinner.

"Don't be upset, my girl. I already figured out your plans and gave Bardock my blessing!" Arugulo explained with a grin, wrapping one arm around his daughter. Realizing that her father had just accepted Bardock as her mate, Zukini hugged her father.

"Thank you father," She whispered into his ear, resting her chin on his broad shoulder. "I really wanted your blessing before Bardock went off into battle for this Tuffle war."

Wiping tears of happiness from her eyes, she smiled down at her father and her future mate who already took their seats and appeared primed to stuff their faces.

"Ok boys, let's dig in!" She said with a happy sigh and the men attacked their meal.

* * *

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

Bardock stared open mouthed, as he supervised the exchange between the Queen Courgette and the Milk captive. Bardock and his team had just annihilated most of the inhabitants of the Planet Milk and were going to turn it over to Freiza's men the next day. However, Queen Courgette insisted on visiting before they made their trade, so she could go through the spoils.

She carried her young son Vegeta on her hip as she perused over the weapons that the Milk captive had on display. The young prince, only a year younger than his own Raditz had two exquisitely carved figurines in his hands and he made them fight with each other, as his mother questioned the Milk prisoner.

Bardock couldn't help but stare at the Queen, not because she was beautiful but because she looked exactly like his wife. To the sparkling navy blue eyes, to the cute dimple on her left cheek, they were exact copies of his Zukini. Bardock never doubted what Arugulo told him when they first met but after today, he knew for certain that the Queen and his wife were definitely twins.

"You, saiyan! What's your name?" The Queen asked the leader of the squad.

"I'm Bardock," he answered, surprised that she would ask a 3rd class saiyan any questions. She flicked her gaze over and nodded to herself.

"Yes, you look like a Bardock," she stated matter-of-factly and Bardock had to suppress a chuckle, remembering that Zukini had said something similar when she first learned his name. "Tell me Bardock, if you had the choice, which one of these weapons would you like the most? I need a gift for my husband."

Bardock examined the array of weapons and shrugged.

"None of them. We saiyans prefer to fight with our fists and ki," Bardock answered honestly. "Weapons are more your style." The Queen let out a frustrated breath.

"Is that so?" The Queen replied, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "My little Vegeta, did you hear what the leader of this squad said, do you agree with him?"

The young prince stopped playing with his figurines and looked up at Bardock.

"Yes mom, we saiyans don't need weapons! Only you Tuffles do! Hyah!" The small boy agreed, turning his attention back to his fight between his figurines. Bardock couldn't help but chuckle at the young prince's endearing response. He then realized that because of Zukini's blood, the prince was actually his nephew.

"Well then Bardock, can you perhaps help out your Queen by telling her why kind of gift she should be getting her king?" The Queen implored.

"We like big meals," Bardock replied and the Queen rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am very aware of how much your race enjoys big meals but I'm sure you can agree that's not suitable gift for a King," The Queen stated with a venomous edge to her voice. Bardock recognized that angry smirk from his very own wife and knew he had better say something good.

"I haven't interacted with the King much after the Tuffle war but the few times I did, he looks like man who enjoys flashy items. Maybe some new jewellery to go with his amulet?" Bardock suggested. The Queen was impressed with his observation and nodded in agreement.

"Slave! Did this planet happen to have any jewels or precious metals?" The Queen demanded of the Milk captive.

"I'm not sure, maybe? I don't really know." The Milk prisoner replied uneasily.

"You better find out if you know or not. If you don't you will end up like the rest of your people," Bardock threatened, detecting that prisoner didn't want to share his planet's fortune. The prisoner still tried to look confused but Bardock wasn't fooled. Grabbing the slave's arm, he twisted it painfully behind his crippled back.

"Argh! Ok! Ok! We have a jewel mine!" The slave finally admitted in pain and Bardock released his grasp.

"Perfect! Take me to it!" The Queen commanded as she smiled up at Bardock with appreciation. She didn't know if it was all the time she spent with her husband and his people but she was really beginning to find small acts of cruelty quite amusing.

The prisoner frowned, glaring up at the Queen. With a deep nod, the slave turned to lead the Queen to jewel mine he had just admitted to. The Queen followed behind the hobbling slave and Bardock followed after. The slave turned his head back and noted that the large saiyan warrior was directly behind the Queen. He then whipped out his dagger that he had been hiding under his cloak and threw it the Queen's direction with deadly precision.

However, before he knew it the large saiyan warrior caught his blade before it could even touch the Queen and at once the slave was also being held up by the scruff of his cloak. The Milk captive spluttered loudly as the pressure of cloak pulling harshly against his throat was causing him to choke. He could barely plead for mercy.

"You'll be sorry that you did that," Bardock simply stated. Without another word, Bardock snapped his neck with so much force that his head separated from his body, leaving a bloody trail dripping from its severed neck. The Queen clapped in delight.

"Bardock, it's perfect! I cannot think of a better gift for my husband than the head of the enemy that tried to kill his Queen and child! Please send it to the lab at once for preservation!" The Queen exclaimed.

"I want one too!" The prince cried from her arms causing Bardock and Courgette to laugh.

"My little Vegeta, when it's your birthday we'll consider getting you one but this one is for your dad," Courgette cooed.

"Fine!" Vegeta responded with an angry pout. Bardock felt a slight tug at his heart strings as he watched the mother and son interact with each other as he thought about his own young Raditz. Bardock wondered what it would have been like to have Raditz grow up with Zukini and himself, as he thought about the possible havoc his own little saiyan may be creating on another planet. He dismissed the thoughts quickly as he heaved a sad sigh, knowing that after Vegetasei pledged fealty to Freiza none of his children would ever grow up around him. Not unless they could exhibit powerful ki levels like the saiyan prince, who was rumoured to have the highest ki levels on record and could possibly attain the legendary super saiyan status.

"I thank you for your help this day, Bardock." The Queen interrupted Bardock's thoughts, with gratitude alight in her dazzling dark blue eyes. "Be sure that I will always remember what you've done for me today."

Courgette then twirled around, calling for Nappa to escort them back to Vegetasei, as Prince Vegeta saluted Bardock from his mother's retreating figure.

Afterwards, Bardock finally returned home after a long absence due to the Planet Milk mission. After being away for a month he was looking forward to home cooked meal, with his beautiful mate by his side. Yet when he arrived, he didn't smell Zukini's good cooking coming from the kitchen like he was usually accostomed to after a long journey, but he found her sitting in her father's favourite chair, staring blankly out of the window. Upon closer inspection he noticed that her lovely face was streaked with tears. Alarmed, Bardock cupped her face in his big hands and forced her to look at him, prying her gaze away from the window.

"Rough day at the lab?" Bardock asked with concern. For the past several months she had been complaining about their latest development, Saibamen. Her lab was having many difficulties in extending their lifespan to be of any use in training and in the battlefield for the Planetary Trade Organization. Furthermore, Freiza's head scientist Appule was riding their lab particularly hard for this breakthrough biotechnology. Zukini would talk Bardock's ear off about how Appule was a demanding slave master who behaved as if he was just as powerful as Freiza himself, along with her fantasties of how she would love to torture the purple long-faced freak. But no matter how hard her day was, Zukini never cried tears over it.

Turning her deep blue eyes on him, her face crumpled anew.

"Oh, Bardock. I already had such a hard time saying good bye to one baby...and this time around we have to say good bye to two," Zukini hiccupped, pulling one of his large hands over her flat stomach. With a start, Bardock could feel two separate and unique ki's radiating from her womb. She was already two months pregnant and she was going to have twins.


	4. Twisted Desires

_Chapter 4 – Twisted Desires_

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

* * *

"Old man, you're quite mad!" Courgette gasped, as she was quite shocked at Dr. Raichi's latest proposition. "You planned it this way all along!" She alleged with an accusatory finger in his direction.

"Princess, do not overreact. You and I have always wanted the same things, which is why we are at these crossroads," Dr. Raichi replied smoothly with a beguiling smile. "You truly did not want to marry the barbaric Saiyan king and I did not want to share our superb technology with their inferior race."

"Yes, that was true in the beginning but after they waged this war against our Tuffle kingdom and were effectively taking over our major cities, you knew I was willing to marry King Vegeta! To end all this heartbreak and conflict, I would have sacrificed my freedom!" Courgette cried. "It was YOU that convinced my grandfather to reject my proposal! You assured him that we could win this war and defeat this Freiza creature without the saiyans and he believed you! Now he's dead and it's on your shoulders!"

"I know it wrong to speak ill of the dead but your grandfather's death was his own fault. He was hasty in his attempt to have you marry King Vegeta without consulting with me first about our other options. If King Fungi didn't invite those heathens over, they would have never acquired their thirst for our Tuffle land and women." Dr. Raichi defended himself impetuously.

"How dare you speak of my grandfather in that manner?! He was the greatest King the Tuffle kingdom ever had!" Courgette seethed. With a slight huff, she fell back into her grandfather cushioned throne and broke into tears.

"Princess, forgive me for speaking so honestly when you are obviously still mourning his loss. And you are right of course, your grandfather was a great king. This is why I have preserved his DNA for a later time, when we can exact our revenge on the saiyans at a later date with my latest invention the Hatchiyack." Dr. Raichi revealed, hoping to soothe the sobbing princess.

She dried her eyes with her handkerchief and looked up at him with angry eyes.

"I understand all that but why must I marry you? I feel like you intentionally set this up so I would have no other choice in the matter," Courgette accused once more and Dr. Raichi knew that his intentions were exposed.

Courgette's assumption was accurate, as Dr. Raichi's past actions had been purely motivated by his own twisted desires for the Tuffle princess. He had been love with her mother Mushrumi since he laid eyes on her but she had barely spared him a glance. By the time he had made a name for himself in the Royal laboratory and was ready to propose himself as her mate, she had eloped with an unsuitable suitor that King Fungi refused to name.

Then she died in childbirth, where the Tuffle soldiers were able to recover her child, Courgette. The father of the child was banished from the Tuffle lands, so it was safe to assume that he was as dead as Mushrumi. It was very unlikely that a Tuffle lad could survive and flourish in the badlands as the saiyans did.

So, King Fungi raised his granddaughter as his own and she grew up to be just as lovely as her mother. The resemblance was so striking that Dr. Raichi couldn't help but transfer his feelings of love and desire onto Courgette, in spite of the great age difference. He longed to feel her full lips on his skin, to have fistfuls of her luxurious locks sliding through his fingers, and he longed to gaze upon the curves that she had hidden under her form-fitting black gown. But even he was astute enough to predict that a girl as lovely as her would never marry him if she had the choice…UNLESS, he could produce just the right conditions where she couldn't refuse. With a lot of cunning, back-stabbing and perseverance he finally managed to create just the right situation where Courgette would finally be his and yet she still showed some resilience.

"My sweet princess, I would be excellent husband for you. While there is breath in my body I will make certain that you are always safe," Dr. Raichi promised.

"Like you made certain that our Tuffle people were safe against the Saiyans?" Courgette sneered.

"How was I to know that the full moon would turn that band of ruffians into oversized bloodthirsty apes?" Dr. Raichi responded. Planet Plant 100 years full moon had given the Saiyans an unexpected advantage in their war against the Tuffles. Now the Saiyans were closing in on the Tuffle palace and it was only a matter of time before the planet was completely taken over.

"Aren't you the head scientist of the Royal Laboratory, isn't it your job to predict such things? You were able to warn my grandpapa about Freiza, how could you not predict that as well?" Courgette threw back.

"The full moon is an event we seldom see on this planet, no one could have foreseen such an outcome. We had the numbers and the technology on our side, everything was in our favour." Dr. Raichi responded. He did not think it wise to confess that he was aware of this moonlight transformation and that he had hoping for this exact outcome. He wanted Courgette to accept his marriage proposal at any cost. "That Saiyan king was far more clever than we gave him credit for."

"He did have a couple of surprises up his sleeve in this 10 year war, didn't he?" Courgette mused ironically aloud to herself. It showed that there was some intelligence lurking behind those intense dark eyes that sometimes haunted her dreams.

"But he will never have the intellect or ingenuity of the Tuffle people. Please my princess, for your own safety marry me and come away with me!" Dr. Raichi pleaded with desperation, kneeling at her feet and grasping her hands.

Courgette looked down into the doctor's anxious eyes and took a moment to weigh her options. She couldn't believe it but she was actually considering Dr. Raichi as a husband. Could she really spend the rest of her life with this old man who had always given her the heebie-jeebies? What other option did she have?

"Stop referring to me as your princess. After the death of my beloved grandpapa, I am now the Queen of the Tuffles. I'm certain a man of your intelligence realizes that." Courgette stated coldly as she yanked her hands out his grasp. "And as your Queen, I will forgive you for your insolence that you just displayed before me, as long as you to help me escape before the Saiyans finally take over the palace."

Dr. Raichi's hopeful gaze hardened as he looked up at Courgette indignant face.

"If you do not marry me, I will not help you escape!" Dr. Raichi yelled as he got up from his kneeling position.

"I will never marry you!" Courgette replied with a scoff. "How could you have ever thought that someone like me would ever marry repulsive man like you?"

"Well, I hope you enjoy your future of being that Saiyan king's whore!" Dr. Raichi responded with bitter fire burning in his eyes.

"That would be much preferable to a lifetime with you!" Courgette shouted back.

"Indeed it would not. I will get my vengeance for your insulting behavior and rejection, I will now make it my life's mission to make certain that you and your descendants suffer, no matter what…" Dr. Raichi promised using a dangerous tone of voice. With a slight bow, Dr. Raichi turned on his heel.

Courgette gasped at Dr. Raichi's parting words. She watched his retreating figure from her grandfather's throne as she held onto the armrests for support. She never thought that Dr. Raichi would actually vow revenge. The hate burning in his eyes was unmistakable, she knew he would do his best to make good on his promise. What was she going to do now?

Straightening her spine she sat up in the throne and waited for the Saiyan army to finally come for her. Whatever Tuffle soldiers were left to protect the palace wouldn't last against the brutal Saiyan army and their sheer numbers, it was only a matter of time before they came marching through those doors ahead of her. Well, they would not find a pathetic and petrified Queen waiting for them. She would not give them that satisfaction.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open as a cluster of Saiyan warriors marched down the aisle with King Vegeta at their helm. It was the first time Courgette had seen him in 10 years. Courgette didn't like to admit it but upon her first meeting, she had actually found King Vegeta physically attractive. She didn't know how it was possible but in the past 10 years, the king had grown even more handsome than she remembered. He was taller, more muscular and had grown a dark beard that gave him dark devilish appearance.

However, Courgette still remembered other things from their first dinner that made her believe that the Saiyan King was an unsuitable choice as a spouse. It had been obvious that he hadn't bathed, he lacked certain manners at the table and during the dinner conversation he didn't really have much contribute to it. When he did finally say something, it was about himself and his so-called glorious race. His behaviour absolutely reinforced her initial impression of the Saiyan culture. But she was out of options and she had made her choice.

When she was considering marriage to Dr. Raichi, she had come to the conclusion that marrying the barbarous King of the Saiyans was the lesser of the two evils. There was something very vile and duplicitous about Dr. Raichi that Courgette just couldn't shake. No matter how bad her impression of King Vegeta was, she didn't get the sense that he was an untrustworthy sort. Now that she had no one, she couldn't surround herself with people that she couldn't trust and she could never trust that Dr. Raichi. There was a degree of evil hidden beneath those steel grey eyes.

"Greetings Courgette, you are looking lovelier than I last remember," King Vegeta hailed with a sardonic smile.

"Welcome back to my kingdom, King Vegeta." Courgette greeted stiffly.

"Ah, but I do believe it is now my kingdom." King Vegeta corrected.

The men of King Vegeta's battalion all cheered at King Vegeta's statement as Courgette gritted her teeth. She really didn't want to acquiesce to his declaration so easily, although he was technically correct in his notion. After a few moments had past and she could no longer stare down his self-assured gaze, she finally bowed her head low in acknowledgement that her kingdom was his.

With a sneer, King Vegeta approached her throne and then seized her wrist, pulling her up and out of her seat.

"Aren't you going to bow down on your knees to your new King?" King Vegeta asked with a smirk, holding her glittering angry gaze.

"Let me down you brute!" Courgette cried out as she attempted to kick his shin but squarely missed as he moved out of the way, predicting her movements.

King Vegeta chuckled as he flung her back into her throne.

"After these 10 years of war and strife, I'm glad to see that you've maintained that spirit that I so admired upon our last meeting," King Vegeta growled. "You are my prize."

Grasping the back of her head, he captured her mouth. Her mouth opened to his masterful assault, his tongue taking control. The touch of his lips and the tip of his tongue against her made her head grow dizzy and her knees weak, as she allowed herself a moment of weakness. She could almost forget the horrid things that he did to her people in the last ten years, but of course she couldn't really ever forget it and her spine stiffened. Taking a hold of the tip of his tongue, she bit down hard. Her bite only accomplished King Vegeta's throaty laughter.

"A prize you will regret winning! I will hate you all the days of my life!" Courgette spat out, brushing her mouth with the back her hand with disgust. "That's a promise!" King Vegeta gave her a quizzical look that seemed to bore through to her soul with his intense gaze. He then threw his head back and laughed once more.

"Your lips may be insisting that you hate me, but your eyes betray you," King Vegeta responded with an amused grin. "You will eventually yield to this attraction that we have."

"Never!" Courgette shouted back causing King Vegeta to smirk. Turning his head towards his men he beckoned his General and advisor, Brusselz.

"Take her back to the castle and get her ready. We shall marry this eve!" He commanded. "Planet Plant will finally be united," he insisted as he rubbed his palms together.

"Sire, it shall be done." Brusselz said with a deep bow. "Also, the men and I were talking, we propose that tonight that we crown you and Courgette the new King and Queen of not Planet Plant but Planet Vegetasei, renamed after its fearless and ruthless King."

"You and my warriors give me great honour, I would be a fool to turn down such a sentiment." King Vegeta replied as he turned to face his warriors. "Rest now because later tonight you will feast and celebrate your new King and Queen of Planet Vegetasei!"

* * *

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Courgette peered into her looking glass one last time before she made her way down to court. She wanted to make sure that her makeup was still perfect and that not a strand of her up-do was out of place. It was their seven year wedding anniversary, as well as the anniversary of Vegetasei and the destruction of the Tuffle Kingdom.

On this particular day, she always thought back to the time when she married King Vegeta. She remembered how miserable she had felt that day when she walked down the aisle to her King. She was mourning not only the loss of the Tuffle Kingdom, her people, her grandfather but her freedom as well. She had been holding all her bitter emotions inside as his royal minister crowned them King and Queen and then had the two of them seal it with a kiss. Even the small brush of his lips against hers made her tremble with unbidden desire, which had made her angrier at him for having such an effect on her sensibilities. After all, he was still the architect of the Tuffle Kingdom's demise.

Yet, seven years later…here she was primping in front of the mirror to make certain that she looked as beautiful as possible for the man she had once vowed to hate for the rest of her life. She smiled at her reflection as she mused about the difference in her feelings from seven years ago. She didn't know how it happened but time was certainly healer of many of her emotional scars. As well, that animal attraction that sizzled between them, when she had finally given into it, a genuine love and respect grew out of it. Surprisingly, she could honestly say that she was actually happy with her life and how it had turned out.

Finally satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she made her way to the throne room. When she entered, she didn't the palace bustling with slaves with arrangements for the anniversary feast like she expected. Instead she saw King Vegeta lounging pensively in his throne as Brusselz spoke to him in hushed tones on a grave matter by the looks of it.

"Vegeta, where are the servants preparing for tonight's feast?" Courgette asked as she approached them. King Vegeta's gaze turned in her direction. At first his eyes lit up with pleasure but when he noticed that she was wearing one of her more regal gowns, realization set in their dark depths followed by remorse.

"Courgette, I regret to tell you that we won't be celebrating our anniversary this night," King Vegeta informed her with a small frown.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Courgette asked.

"Well, Freiza has sent word that he shall be sending out emissary this night to inspect the comings and goings of Vegetasei. Brusselz and I are determining what we need to show him," King Vegeta explained.

"No need to plan, I've already arrived." A dulcet voice said from the grand doors at the entrance. An elegant gentleman with pale blue skin, dark emerald hair tied in long braid and gold eyes advanced towards them. He was garbed in Tuffle battle armour and the Tuffle scouter, which indicated that he was one of Freiza's men. Courgette always felt a small sense of pride when she saw her people's armoury and technology in use by other cultures, it was as if the Tuffle legacy lived on in them. When King Vegeta had taken over her kingdom, the scouter and battle armour was the only Tuffle technology that he introduced to his saiyan military. When Vegetasei entered into a treaty with Freiza's Planet Trade Organization, Freiza had been so impressed with the armour and scouter that he set up a lab on their planet and implemented them into his own military as well.

However, Courgette noted that he appeared very different from the other henchman that she had seen in the past. He was much more handsome than the others and wore pearl drop diadem across his forehead which signified that he was royalty of some sort. The blue man with the green hair flicked his golden eyes over Courgette and provided her with a lascivious grin. "And I do sorely hope that you planned to have your delectable Queen show me around the planet."

"Greetings, Zarbon. I hope your journey here was not too long." King Vegeta answered rigidly, ignoring his comment altogether. "Frieza does Planet Vegetasei a great honour by sending his main General to visit our planet."

"The journey was not long at all. It was made much more enjoyable when I learned that I would be meeting your lovely mate. I've heard tales of your Queen's beauty and have looked forward to this encounter so very much. I was not joking when I stated earlier that I do hope that she will show me around." Zarbon replied with laughter. King Vegeta forced a smile and politely laughed along with him when Brusselz prompted him with an elbow to his side.

"Under usual circumstances, we would be happy to oblige you but she is feeling unwell and cannot accommodate your request. She is with child and needs to rest." King Vegeta retorted.

"A pity, well perhaps you would permit to explore the grounds on my own?" Zarbon replied.

"You have our permission," King Vegeta granted, anxious to be rid of him and relieved that he no longer had the responsibility to entertain Frieza's henchmen. With a mock bow, Zarbon turned away.

"Sire, was that wise to allow him to explore Vegetasei on his own?" Brusselz interposed when Zarbon had left the throne room.

"Brusselz, I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted him gone, but you are right of course. Follow him and report back to me later in the evening." King Vegeta commanded.

"Yes, sire!" Brusselz responded and promptly left.

"Vegeta, I had no idea that you would get so jealous that you would lie about a pregnancy!" Courgette giggled with a raised eyebrow. King Vegeta easily smiled at her, now that they were alone.

"I'm do not need to lie, you are pregnant my naughty Queen. When were you planning on telling me?" King Vegeta asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I've never ever gotten the pleasure of telling you that I'm pregnant!" Courgette complained. "You found out that I was pregnant before I did again! I don't have the ability to sense ki like you saiyans do!"

"No matter, you are with my child once more. You and I shall have our own private celebration of this and our anniversary this eve in our rooms. We cannot let that exquisite dress go to waste." King Vegeta stated as he nuzzled her ear.

"That sounds even better than a grand feast that I thought we'd be throwing this night," Courgette accepted with contented sigh as she melted into his warm embrace.

* * *

"It worked like charm, Freiza. All I had to do is flirt shamelessly with his wife and the King practically pushed me out of the palace, without even providing me an escort!" Zarbon reported into his scouter.

"Excellent, a man of your ki level would certainly be noticed snooping about on a small planet of their size. Now, things can go according to our plans to wipe out their dirty monkey race," Freiza responded with self-satisfaction evident in his voice. "I shall allow the good doctor to speak to you now, so he can guide you to the correct water source."

"Dr. Raichi, I await your instructions." Zarbon replied.

"There is a well nearby a copse of red pines near the old Tuffle kingdom lands. This well is directly connected to a ground water source that is responsible for providing water for the entire planet. Let me know when you have found it," Dr. Raichi's stern voice directed over the scouter.

Zarbon looked to the ruined stonewalls that had once separated the Tuffles and Saiyans. It didn't take Zarbon very long to find the red pines that Dr. Raichi spoke of. The fallen pine needles crackled under his feet as he searched for the well. As he got deeper into the red pine woods, he finally came across the derelict well.

"Dr. Raichi, I believe I've found it," Zarbon informed.

"Wonderful! Remember that vial of blue liquid that gave you before you left for Vegetasei? Well, now I need you to spill its entire contents into the well." Dr. Raichi ordered.

"What? Is that all? We're just merely poisoning them?" Zarbon inquired with disdain. "I can't see how this will aid Freiza in world domination."

"We are doing more than poisoning them, we are killing the future of their entire race! The formula of that liquid has been designed to only attack the X chromosome, which will kill all the female saiyans over a period of time. Without the female saiyans to bear their dirty monkey children, their breed will cease to exist!" Dr. Raichi explained. "The beautiful thing about this whole plan, is that the saiyans cannot trace this back to Freiza and it will further extinguish the zeal for their 'secret' rebellion with the remaining males!" Dr. Raichi declared with a malicious laugh.

"Oh my, you have thought of it all!" Zarbon replied, joining in his laughter. "Perhaps Frieza will finally stop fretting about this legendary super saiyan myth once and for all!"

"Of course it is a myth! These Saiyans are not deserving of such great power without a great intellect to guide it, like Freiza and yourself," Dr. Raich agreed. "Return back to base when you have finished."

"Indeed." Zarbon said more to himself than to Dr. Raichi as he released the contents of the vial into the well. Zarbon wasn't sure but he thought he heard the familiar crackle of the pine needles. It was odd since Zarbon hadn't taken one step. Turning around he found that King Vegeta's General stood infront of him, anger etched onto his well-weathered features.

"So, this was the reason behind your impromptu visit this day," Brusselz stated.

"And what pray tell are you going to do about it?" Zarbon answered with a derisive grin.

"I'm going to inform the King at once! And I warn you, he is not merciful ruler." Brusselz retorted.

"What a pity you cannot go ahead with your proposition," Zarbon replied.

"And why the hell not?" Brusselz asked, incredulous.

"Since the dead do not speak," Zarbon said with mock sadness. "And I had truly wanted to spare you from seeing the beast but alas, spies like you do not deserve the beauty."

Without any notice, the elegant warrior's body expanded with more muscle, his pale skin rippled into a scaly texture and his face widened to expose the reptilian face hidden underneath. Brusselz scouter spiked as it read the unchartered ki level emanating from the reptile man before him.

"My King! Do not drink the water!" Brusselz yelled into his scouter before he met his fate. Before he knew it, he was face to face with the reptile creature, eye to eye with his smouldering golden gaze. Brusselz met his glare with his own that reflected his hatred and contempt, not allowing this peculiar-looking warrior to have any satisfaction of finding fear and regret in his eyes. He was born a saiyan warrior and now he would die a saiyan warrior.

Zarbon shoved his fist into Brusselz chest so hard that his hand puncture through the battle armour and his well-muscled flesh. Wiggling his fingers around the warm tissue he felt a distinct and quick beating radiating from his left. Clasping his fingers around the beating heart, Zarbon squeezed tightly until he saw the light fading from General's eyes. Brusselz died with spiteful laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

King Vegeta's scouter lit up at his small table but he did not notice it as he was preoccupied with tearing off his Queen's exquisite gown, as he felt it deserved his entire attention.


	5. Gift of Foresight

**_This chapter was taking forever to write because there was so much I wanted to cover in Bardock's storyline and I'm still not done! So I've split into two chapters, so there is more to come and soon. ALSO, there's a full fledged lemon in this half of the chapter, BUT if you don't like reading that kinda stuff you can skip the flashback and it shouldn't really effect the entire storyline and you should still understand what's happening within the chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Gift of Foresight_

Bardock watched the flickering flames as he chewed meat off the bone from his team's latest kill. He forced himself to watch the hypnotic flames dance to keep his mind away from the news he had recently received before him and his team attacked Planet Kanassa. In the flames he could see his past, in those fires he could see his life when it had been perfect and complete…

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

* * *

"You're leaving again? But you've only been back one week!" Zukini shouted after Bardock revealed that he and his team were given another mission. "And they've sent you to Planet Milk?! With a population of their size and sophisticated weaponry, isn't that a planet an elite 1st class warrior team should be given?"

"I have a good team, we're even doing better than some of those elites." Bardock bragged. "After my last soak in the healing tank, the scientists stated that my power level is rising at an exponential rate."

"Bardock, are you telling me that you're close to breaking through 3rd class barrier?" Zukini gasped.

"It's only a matter of time, if our team goes on a couple more difficult missions, I'm certain that I can break that barrier." Bardock confided.

"I guess I should stop dreaming of you returning to the lab, concocting potions by my side?" Zukini replied wistfully. "…but I knew it was silly dream, in my heart I always knew it was your destiny to be a great warrior. If not the greatest warrior."

He held her gaze and could see the pride swell in her dark blue eyes. She genuinely relished in his accomplishments.

"Well, I suppose I should make one good meal for you before you leave. Who knows when you'll be able eat decently again?" Zukini muttered aloud. "Planet Milk may not even have suitable beasts for barbequing."

"Ah. But I'd rather make a meal of you instead," Bardock stated, grabbing his wife from behind. He nuzzled her ear as his hands slipped over her hips. One hand glided down to the apex of her thighs, cupping her gently, as the other crept up her spine, undoing her armoured breastplate. Zukini swayed back, her tail unfurling from her waist twitching in delight.

Bardock made quick work of their clothing, tossing aside their armour and body suits in mere seconds. Throwing Zukini's naked form over his shoulder, he quickly levitated to their bedchamber. With a grunt he threw her onto their bed. He grew excited as he watched the rise and fall of her breasts as her breath grew rapid with anticipation. Her golden anchor charm dangled between the desirable mounds of flesh.

"As you lie there like that, you look good enough to eat." Bardock growled as he floated above her, watching her like hunter with their prey. Her navy blue eyes glittered with desire seeing Bardock's well-chiselled body hovering above her. Even after several years of being his mate, the sight of his rippling muscles uncovered by his battle armour still managed to get her blood boiling with the deep need to feel his hard body pressed up against hers.

"You do look like you're getting ready to attack and devour me," Zukini teased, lifting herself up on her elbows, her tail swishing back and forth.

"You look like you're getting ready to attack back," Bardock responded with a self-assured smirk.

"I won't be as easy as your next Milk victim, that's for sure." Zukini challenged as she crouched up on all fours looking ready to pounce on the levitating saiyan. She then flew off the bed and shoved Bardock against the ceiling, testing his levitating abilities. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms about his neck as she kissed him hard on the mouth. Zukini moaned in delight after Bardock broke their kiss and transferred his wet kisses to her breasts. She felt her desire growing hotter and hotter as the tip of his tongue circled furiously around her hardened pink nipple.

"Impatient girl," Bardock murmured with amusement, as he grabbed a hold of her rounded bottom with his large hands. Tilting his hips back, he manoeuvered her sweet heat over his burgeoning length with a small of groan pleasure. She tightened her grip around his waist with her thighs and held onto his shoulders for support as she slid back and forth over his arousal. Bardock was getting dizzy with desire from the crazy rhythm her bouncing hips were setting.

"Thank Vegetasei, the day I bonded with you!" Bardock growled out. With a loud cry, Zukini climaxed and Bardock followed shortly after, falling into their unmade bed from the height of their ceiling. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Zukini hopped on top Bardock.

"Let's do that again," she requested with a devious smile as she softly traced the rigid scar on his left cheek with the tip of her finger. He had acquired it from the Tuffle-Saiyan war as a young soldier. Bardock laughed and with a small nod, he levitated their naked bodies back to the ceiling, ready to make love to his mate once more...

* * *

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

When he returned from Planet Milk that was when she had told him that he would be a father again. Troubled, yet happy with the news he was determined to find a way to keep their children on Vegetasei. Maybe if he could get Freiza to consider him and teammates on the same level as his elite warriors, maybe they didn't have to give up their babies to the Planet Trade Organization. So, he encouraged his team to take on the hardest missions to get recognition from Freiza in time to save his children...but now that Zukini gone, it was all for nothing.

The memory of Zukini burned in his mind even though he was trying in his earnest to forget about her smile, her scent and her touch. In midst of watching the fires, Bardock could hear Toma, Borgos and Shugesh discussing the highlights from their Great Ape attack as they ate their lunch. Also, in the corner of his eye he could see Fasha's pink armour moving closer to him. He turned his gaze away from the fire as Fasha sat next him. Her amethyst eyes shone with concern for her captain and best friend's mate.

"Bardock…" Fasha said softly as she placed her hand over his. Bardock quickly snatched his hand away, not wanting any of her comfort.

"Leave me be!" Bardock retorted angrily as he stood up. "Just seeing the pain in your eyes just makes me remember the reality of her being gone all over again!"

"I didn't mean to make you remember, but…I needed you to know how sorry I am for your loss. I miss her so much too," Fasha rasped, her troubled purple gaze magnified with the tears held in her eyes. Of course she wouldn't let one tear fall in front of her comrades, but Bardock could see that it was quite the struggle for her. Bardock's anger softened, hearing the catch in her breath as she apologized. He remembered that he wasn't the only one who lost someone, she did too.

"Forgive me for my outburst," Bardock said, sitting back down.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Bardock. I know what you're going through is far worse than what I'm going through," Fasha said.

"She was your best friend too." Bardock stated with a grim smile.

"But she was your mate, therefore your loss is greater. I can't even begin to understand the turmoil that you're experiencing from your broken bond." Fasha replied. Bardock stiffly nodded and he turned his gaze back to the fire. It was the only source of warmth, now that the light and the love in his life had been stubbed out.

"You should head back to Vegetasei after lunch and spend some time with your sons before they're transported to other planets." Fasha urged gently. "I'm certain Zuki would have liked that."

"What? And allow you and the rest of the team to finish the clean-up of this planet by yourselves? I'm still on duty and you know that I can't." Bardock responded. "I even welcome the distraction that this will provide me."

"Can't or won't?" Fasha stated pointedly. Bardock bowed his head and shrugged off her accusatory glance.

"Honestly, Bardock you're too much…meeting the sons that your wife lost her life to bring into the world must supersede that duty! You will regret it if you don't!" Fasha cried out passionately. "If you don't go back today, you may never see them ever again!"

"What? And do very little father and son bonding? Fasha, what is the point? They've probably already been sent off to other planets." Bardock responded coldly. Fasha only shook her head at him.

"Your twins were only born yesterday, you still may have time to spend with your tykes." Fasha replied.

"Fasha, I have only given you some leeway to speak so freely to me because you are mourning as well, but do not take advantage of my good will," Bardock stated in a curt tone. "I'm still the captain of this team and I will decide what I am to do." He tossed the animal bone that he had been gnawing on into the fire and brushed his hands on his lap as he stood up. He signalled to the rest of his team but they were deep discussion over something.

"I wonder why would Freiza place so much effort in conquering this shitty little planet?" Shugesh wondered aloud. It was commonly known among the Planet Trade Organization community that many elite teams previous to them had failed in overthrowing the people of Kanassa. Borgos nodded as he shovelled more meat into his fleshy lips. "I can't see what's so special about it. Freiza is obviously losing his mind!"

"Yes, well that may be true but apparently there's a rumour about a special kind of energy on this planet." Bardock interposed into their conversation. Toma nodded along with Bardock.

"I heard the rumours about this planet as well," Toma agreed. "The energy here is supposed to give you special abilities, like being able to read people's minds and predict the future. A paranoid freak like Freiza would trade in his own father for such abilities!"

"Whoa, Frieza being able to read people's minds? I shudder at the thought!" Shugesh shivered.

"What are you so scared of? If Freiza could read your mind, all he would see is copious amounts of food and naked saiyan women!" Toma laughed and the rest of the team joined in. Shugesh was notorious for his bigger than average appetite, which was saying a lot considering that the average saiyan had an appetite that surpassed most of the surrounding races. He was also well known for being really unsuccessful with the ladies, so he had settled on being an infamous peeping tom.

"No, but Shugesh is right. If Freiza could read minds, it would make him even more dangerous than before," Bardock claimed after he sobered up from his laughter. He was able to forget about his pain for a bit.

Suddenly, the large pile of rubble behind them began to rumble and shake. Several large rocks slid from the top of the pile to reveal a weakened Kanassa soldier that had been hidden underneath. The soldier wearily climbed out of the rubble as the saiyan team watched opened mouth. They had believed after their Great Ape Attack, that the whole Kanassa race had been wiped out and that only animal life form had survived.

"I wish that your ruthless and vicious race could have read our minds while you were attacking us." The warrior croaked. "I, Toolo, the last of my race vow to get my revenge on you saiyans!" With very little notice, the warrior charged forward upon the unsuspecting Bardock. Before Bardock could defend himself, Toolo flipped above Bardock's head and chopped him in the back of neck with a deft wave of his hand. Bardock fell forward into the earth with a loud thud. For large man of his size, Shugesh speedily brought forth his heavy leg and nimbly kneed the soldier in his gut and Toma finished him off with sizeable ki blast aimed at the heart that sent him flying behind the pile of rocks that he had emerged from.

Bardock stumbled up onto his knees as he watched the Kanassian crash back into the rubble. It was strange sight, Toloo's entire body was ablaze with a hot blue light. "What's going on?" Bardock groused, rubbing the back of his neck tenderly. The fiery Kanassa warrior slowly walked toward them.

"I can see everything, I can see everyone of your futures..." Toloo intoned, creeping forward. "Your end is near and all of you will die a horrible death.

"Yeah? I'd like to see about that!" Bardock retorted with an evil smirk, with his fist in the air. "Time to say your final good bye."

Toloo then laughed richly at they saiyan's last statement, which threw Bardock off and caused him to pause at the weird reaction.

"Be careful what you wish for Bardock…" Toloo sang in his gruff voice. "The psychic ability that you have been seeking, well I have given it to you."

"Why did you give it to me?" Bardock asked, slightly shocked.

"The true seeker of this power, Frieza…he can never have it! But Bardock, I have given the gift of premonition to you so that you can see…"

"What do you want me to see?" Bardock inquired, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"So, that you may see the demise of yourself and your wretched people…just like we had to!" Toloo cried out, laughing out maniacally.

"The only demise I see, is yours!" Bardock shouted out, throwing a massive ki blast into the laughing Kanassa warrior's face. Toloo met the fate that Bardock had predicted and exploded into tiny little pieces which left behind the scent of charred flesh.

"What a freaky looking creature!" Shugesh exclaimed as he sniffed the air. "Not even slightly appetizing."

"Bardock, are you okay?" Toma asked, searching his best friend's face.

"You don't look well…" Fasha chimed in.

"Huh?" Bardock said confusedly as he noted that their faces were getting blurrier and their voices sounded deeper and slower than usual. Images of a planet exploding flew infront of his face. Suddenly, Toma face flashed before him. _What's that explosion that I see? Is that Toma too? Why does he look like he's on the brink of death? _Everything went black and then Bardock landed back on his face, unconscious.

"He's out cold! What did that weirdo Kanassian do to him?" Shugesh said with concern.

"He definitely needs to head back to Vegetasei and fast! Only the healing tank will help him now." Fasha suggested, looking down at her captain along with the rest of the team. "He better not die on us!"

"Yes, let's take him." Toma granted, as he was second in command. "We will have to leave the clean-up of this planet to one of Freiza's other teams. At least the hard part of taking it over is done with." Shugesh and Borgos lifted Bardock's heavy frame and carried him to his space pod.

"As troubling as this is, it looks like you're getting what you wanted. Bardock will be back in Vegetasei, better yet, recovering in the same medical center his sons were born. He'll recover quickly and maybe even get to spend some quality time with them." Toma told Fasha.

"Spying on me again, Toma?" Fasha replied stonily. "Afraid that I would go after Bardock now that Zukini is out of the picture?"

"I would never accuse you of something so horrible," Toma retorted. "But I am still waiting for an answer. You haven't accepted my proposal as your mate yet."

"Yet? You seem pretty sure of yourself." Fasha said with amused smile. "You do know that Borgos has proposed himself as my mate as well, don't you? I have to consider both proposals equally."

"You're not seriously considering that potato head as your mate, are you?" Toma snapped.

"He's strong, adores me and is very protective over me. Why shouldn't I consider him?" Fasha inquired, curiosity alighted in her amethyst eyes.

"Am I not all those things?!" Toma responded back impatiently.

"What's your rush all of sudden, Toma? You didn't mind waiting for my answer before," Fasha asked. "In fact, you enjoyed the freedom of waiting for my answer. Since we were not bonded, it has allowed you to venture into many other relationships with other females that are not bonded as well. I'm certain you have enjoyed their beds as well…"

"But it's your bed that I've enjoyed the most," Toma growled, causing Fasha's cheeks to tint into a faint pink colour. Memories of raking his back with her nails as she clinged onto his hard naked body whirred through her mind, as well as memories of seeing a different array scantily clad women creeping out his cabin.

"Well, you certainly have a funny way showing it!" she hissed back.

"What do you expect me to do? Wait patiently for you, pining away in secret like Borgos? You need to see that other saiyan women are interested me as well. Have you ever thought that I am trying to show you that in hopes that you will accept my proposal faster?" Toma threw back, revealing the reason behind his womanizing ways.

"You know that I love my independence, travelling the galaxy and I going to remain a warrior as long as possible which is why I haven't answered you yet." Fasha replied defensively. "Why are you pressuring me all of sudden?"

"That Toloo guy…what if his prediction is right? What if we're all going to die soon?" Toma stated, confessing his fear of the Kanassain's soldier prophecy. "Look at Bardock, if he goes at least he had a mate and three sons to show for it. What do I have?"

"I'm sure he was just saying that out of hatred for us saiyans. He was just trying to mess around with our minds. One last mind-fuck before he met his maker," Fasha said, attempting to calm his fears but Toma still looked unconvinced. "Look, if it means that much to you, after our next mission I promise that I'll have an answer for one of you."

"Well, we better find our next mission quickly," Toma exclaimed with smug smirk. "The sooner that Borgos finds out that he has to find another mate to propose to, the better it will be for the rest of the team."

"You're too confident for your own good, you know!" Fasha laughed, as she hopped into her space pod.

"I'll see you back on Vegetesei, don't be surprised if I take on the very next mission that becomes available." Toma promised with a salute, before the curved hatch door slid closed, sealing him into his pod.


	6. Curse of Foresight

**_I finally finished this super long Bardock chapter! You will notice a lot inspiration taken from Bardock the Father of Goku (where this chapter will never hold a candle to the movie, but it tries its best). Hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Chapter 6 – Curse of Foresight (continued)_

* * *

"None of his vitals appears to be damaged. I'm sure he'll recover fairly quickly," The doctor diagnosed as he punched in coordinates into the keypad of the healing tank. "Whatever happened to him on Kanassa, nothing that a couple of hours in the tank and a few days of rest shouldn't be able to fix."

"Thank you Dr. Planthorr, this is good to hear." Fasha replied with a pleased smile. Shugesh and Borgos breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought that Toloo dumbass might have cursed him with his freaky-deaky voodoo spells," Shugesh declared.

"Rest assured that your captain will be just as healthy as ever," Planthorr reassured before he stepped away.

Afterwards, Toma approached the crew with a weary expression on his face.

"Good news, Bardock is going to be just fine," Fasha informed him as he approached. The tension left his face.

"That's great! I have a bit of good news too. Dodoria just apprised me about the latest mission to Planet Meat and according to him Freiza especially assigned it to us. We leave in an hour!" Toma exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Apparently, he was pretty impressed with us taking down Planet Kanassa in such a short amount of time."

"Wow, you were certainly serious about finding the next mission pretty quickly," Fasha replied with a sardonic smile.

"I hope you're just as serious about what you promised me earlier," Toma whispered into Fasha's ear. Turning away from her, he faced the rest of the men. "Let's dedicate this mission to our fearless leader, Bardock! For being a hard ass that always pushed us to take on the more dangerous missions, because of him we are finally getting our talents recognized!"

"To Bardock!" Shugesh, Borgos and Fasha chanted together before they left, causing Dr. Planthorr to laugh as he shook his head at their excitement.

"Planthorr! Look at Bardock's power levels, they're so high for a low level saiyan!" Malaka, the brown reptilian lab assistant shrilled loudly as he went over the injured saiyan's readings at the base of the healing tank. "He's approaching 10,000! At this rate he'll surpass King Vegeta!"

Planthorr returned to Bardock's healing tank looked at the monitor and noted what Malaka had described.

"Interesting," Planthorr murmured. "This power level may not be so unusual…just yesterday a saiyan child had just about the same power level. It appears our saiyan people are getting stronger day by day."

"Paragus's son Brolly? Yes, he will indeed grow up to great warrior." Malaka agreed with a nod. At that moment they could both hear a baby wail loudly from next door in the neighbouring nursery. The baby's wailing could be heard for several minutes causing Planthorr to chuckle, while Malaka screwed up his face in misery.

"Perhaps, he will and perhaps he won't, but that Kakkarot…he will be the true warrior. Do you hear that spirited cry?" Planthorr said.

"What? That Kakkarot?! But he only has a power level of two! You are getting insane with old age!" Malaka opposed.

"When you get to my age and spend as much time as I do with numbers, scientific facts and statistics…you begin to realize that there is more to warrior than what's on paper. There will never be a way to measure their courage, tactical abilities and fortitude." Planthorr replied as he listened to Kakkarot's distinctive cries. "These are things you can only get a sense for. Even though Brolly surpasses Kakkarot's power level, it was he that got stressed out from the cries. I can already see that this powerful child doesn't have the propensity to deal with pressure."

"Crazy old kook," Malaka muttered under his breath as he nodded quickly, pretending to agree with the doctor. He turned back to Bardock's readings and gasped.

"Planthorr, look! Bardock's brain waves are fluctuating at an amazing rate!" Malaka cried. Planthorr immediately looked at Bardock's brain waves and his eyes widened by that wave patterns he saw. Peering into the tank, Planthorr looked into Bardock's face. There was a disturbed expression etched onto Bardock's features and his fingers were quivering.

"Either he is reacting to his son's cries or he is having a really vivid dream, the patterns of his brain waves indicate he believes that he's awake…" Planthorr surmised as he supervised Bardock's brain patterns.

_My son, Kakkarot, I can hear you cry…can you sense my presence as I do yours? _Bardock thought to himself as the sound of his child cries rang in his ears. He could even see his son whimpering in his crib and the resemblance was remarkable. _ Did Toloo really instill psychic abilities into me? Am I having a telepathic exchange with my son?_ Suddenly, he saw the recurring vision of a murky red planet in the distance that resembled Vegetasei but then it exploded into mushroom-like cloud of smoke.

_That fallen planet looks a lot like Vegetasei, but how could that be? _

Then from the cloud of smoke he saw a space pod holding his crying son shoot out into the blackness of outer space. His pod then approached a blue-green planet that shone like dazzling gem against the inky black backdrop of the galaxy. His pod landed into lush vegetation and a wrinkled-looking native of the planet happened upon him.

_Who is that old man and where is he taking my son? What does he plan to do to you, Kakkarot?_

Images of his young son flashed before his eyes. Bardock could see Kakkarot terrorizing the old man in his home, falling over and promptly hitting his head. He then saw his son grown into a dull young boy that met a pretty looking girl with strange blue hair, where they began searching golden orange orbs. More images of his son interacting with the other natives of the planet surfaced in front of him. He was getting stronger and more powerful as he grew up, but instead of annihilating the natives he protected them.

_Kakarot, you're a strong warrior just like us, yet you're nothing like us…_

Unexpectedly, Toma's face appeared and it was badly battered and bruised. All the members of his team were on a strange ravaged looking planet and they all looked very dead. The sounds of Kakkarot's crying became piercing and Bardock began twitching frantically in his tank.

"Malaka, drain the tank immediately! His vitals are erratic!" Planthorr cried out. Malaka rushed over and began hitting the coordinates to release Bardock from the healing tank. The fluid whooshed out through the filters and the hatch door popped up.

Removing the breathing mask, he shook his head hastily to free the remaining moisture that clung to his spiky hair as well as the fading images of team members lying dead. He felt disorientated and his memory was slightly fuzzy.

"What a vivid nightmare…" Bardock breathed to himself, not understanding the images that haunted him. "How did I get here?" Bardock wondered, as he got out of the tank. The last thing he coherently remembered was his conversation with Fasha by the fire.

"After your successful takeover of Kanassa, you sustained a head injury from the last survivor. Your team brought you back to base straightaway." Planthorr explained.

"My team? Where are they now?" Bardock asked, as he strode towards his armour and began to quickly dress himself.

"They're already on another mission, they left for Planet Meat. The assignment was appointed to them by Freiza himself." Planthorr informed.

"Appointed by Freiza?!" Bardock exclaimed as he quickly pulled on his dark red arm bands and placed his scouter onto his ear and over his left eye. "Finally! We're getting the recognition that we've been seeking!"

"Bardock, where are you going? You're still out of commission, you need to stay off your feet for a couple more days!" Planthorr cried out.

"What? And allow those lousy bums that call themselves my friends to get all the glory?" Bardock retorted with a snort before he ran out. "Not in this lifetime, doc!"

"That Bardock is certainly foolish!" Malaka stated as they watched Bardock's retreating figure disappear past the door. "He'll meet his end very soon."

"You're not a saiyan, Malaka. You wouldn't understand." Planthorr disagreed, finding his lab assistant more irritating than usual. "We aren't a cowardly people." _And that Bardock, he's the bravest warrior I've ever known, _Planthorr thought as a proud twinkle shone in his eyes.

Bardock sped past the nursery but a familiar ki stayed his feet. Looking through the glass partition he could view his son wailing in his cradle. _So Kakkarot, it was your cries that I was hearing while I was in the healing tank after all. It wasn't part of a nightmare..._ Bardock still couldn't recall his entire dream that he had in the tank but seeing Kakkarot triggered something in his mind. An image of Zukini holding Kakkarot and Turles in her arms flashed before his eyes. Her deep blue eyes were filled with tears of happiness as she nuzzled the top of Turles head and then brushed a quick kiss over Kakkarot forehead.

"What are you going name them?" Bardock could hear Planthorr ask her.

"Turles and Kakkarot…" she murmured with a contented sigh.

"Those are both strong saiyan names," Planthorr nodded with approval.

"Planthorr! There is one more empty space pod scheduled for launch today, she must give us one of them!" Malaka insisted.

"But they were just born!" Zukini cried. "Certainly they need to spend a day or two in the nursery for observation!" Throughout her pregnancy she felt weak and more sick than usual. It was possible she may have passed that onto her children. Another reason was that after Bardock was successful on Planet Kanassa, they might be able keep their children on Vegetasei. She needed to keep them in the nursery for only one more day.

"Yes, Malaka. I haven't run any tests on these newborns yet." Planthorr added in.

"I'm certain the saiyan child will be just fine. We already know how resilient your kind can be, even at this young age. I must insist that she provides one of them to us!" Malaka asserted. Although Planthorr was the head chief of the medical base, Freiza had stationed Malaka as the head assistant to ensure that the lab met its quota. Using his scouter, Malaka took a quick reading of Zukini's twins.

"These readings are not what I was expecting! Your Kakkarot is a measly two and Turles is only five!" Malaka scoffed. "I guess it will be Turles who'll be visiting another planet soon."

He then snatched Turles out of Zukini's grasp, causing Kakkarot to cry out loudly.

"Shh…Kakkarot, don't you worry. Someday you'll meet your brother again." Zukini cooed, rubbing his tiny back comfortingly even as she stared longingly at Turles. Looking back at Kakkarot, she gave him a soft reassuring smile. "You'll meet both of them eventually…"

Kakkarot hiccupped and began to chortle in her arms.

"That's a good boy!" Zukini smiled, holding her child closer. "And don't you dare listen to that despicable Malaka, who cares if your power level is only two. You'll grow up to be a great warrior one day, just like your father."

"Yes, young Kakkarot, listen to your mother. That Malaka isn't as half as smart as he thinks he is." Planthorr said with a consoling gaze.

"Oh dear, Planthorr... I almost forgot that you were here," Zukini exhaled and then she felt all her energy leave her body.

"Please do me a favour and place Kakkarot in his cradle? I'm feeling so exhausted all of sudden." She said as she tenderly placed Kakkarot in his arms. "I need some rest…"

"Yes, with twins your labour was especially strenuous. Perhaps after your nap, you should spend some time in the healing tank before you head back to the Science Lab with Appule's team." Planthorr advised as he placed him into the sterile plastic cradle across from her bed. His suggestion was met with dead silence.

"Zukini, did you hear what I said?" Planthorr asked, returning to her bedside. A loud gasp escaped his lips when he saw Zukini's head tilted back with her sapphire blue eyes glazed over without the spark of life.

"We lost yet another saiyan female," Planthorr uttered angrily to himself, slamming his fist against his open palm.

"Planthorr! Thank Vegetasei you're here!" Paragus, one of King Vegeta's elite warriors called as he walked into the nursery. He had his arm around his wife who appeared to be going to early labour.

"Caully isn't supposed to give birth for another month, she needs help right away!" Paragus cried with worry. Planthorr then rushed to their side.

Bardock then blinked and the vision vanished. _Toloo, is this gift or a curse you've given me? _Bardock thought to himself, as he witnessed Zukini's death and felt her loss all over again. _Is that why you're crying so much, because you miss your mother and twin brother? _Kakkarot continued to bawl, shaking his little fists furiously.

_Kakkarot, my team is finally getting the recognition it deserves… I must go and help them, but afterwards Freiza might reward us and I will take care of you just like your mother had always dreamed. Maybe, we can even bring Turles and Raditz back from their missions and we can work for the Planet Trade Organization together as a family to honor your mother's memory._

After making his vow, Bardock raced out the door with a renewed zest for the battlefield.

* * *

An impressed smiled tugged at the corners of Bardock's lips when he climbed out of the crater that his space pod made. Resting his forearm across his knee he whistled in admiration as he viewed the carnage all around him.

"I hope they left a little something for me to do too," he muttered as he stepped over the dead bodies of the residents from Planet Meat. Clicking on his scouter he searched for his team mates ki levels. The scouter picked up on sizeable power level to the west and Bardock instantaneously levitated towards power source. "That's has to be Toma!"

_Odd, why do I feel like I've seen this planet before? _Bardock wondered to himself as saw the familiar ruins underneath his feet. Landing close to the proximity of the ki level he sensed earlier, he was taken aback by the sight that confronted him.

Amongst the debris of fallen structures also lay the corpses of his team. Bardock's fists trembled with fury when he saw Fasha's bloodied body curled over boulder. He could see Shugesh's face pushed down into a heap of rocks, while Borgos' abused body lay face up with a trail of blood seeping from his opened chest cavity.

"What has happened to my team?!" Bardock cried in anger and confusion. _Who or what was powerful enough to do this to them?_ _This is what Toloo foretold?_

"Bar-Bardock…Bardock!" Toma weakened voice called out in the near distance. Immediately Bardock flew to his best friend's side.

"Toma! Thank Vegetasei that you're alive!" Bardock breathed out in relief, holding his injured friend close. "Were those Meatarians responsible for this? I'll kill every single one of them, I promise!"

Even in his weakened state, Toma couldn't help but laugh at Bardock's fervor for revenge on their behalf. His moment of laughter cost him dearly, causing him to spit up blood.

"No, Bardock…this was done by the hand of Dodoria and his underlings." Toma coughed out.

"Dodoria? But how does that make sense? Why would they attack us when we both work for Freiza?" Bardock inquired.

"It was an ambush set up by Freiza himself, Bardock! Freiza wants us all to die!" Toma explained.

"That Freiza has lost his mind! Why would he want to get rid of us? We conquer planets that his own elite teams wouldn't even touch! We're probably the best team that he has on his roster!" Bardock retorted with anger.

"Bardock, that's exactly it…our increasing power is scaring Freiza. You, Bardock…you scare him the most," Toma clarified. "He's afraid of the power levels that you'll reach and what you can do to him."

Bardock felt a pang of guilt knowing that their increasing power level was ultimately his fault. Toma could tell by the expression on Bardock's face exactly what his captain was thinking.

"It's too bad I won't get to witness your kicking of Freiza's ass, my old friend," Toma chuckled hoarsely and Bardock could feel his comrade's life force fading away.

"Toma, stay still!" Bardock ordered as he slid one arm around Toma's neck and his other under his waist, preparing to lift him. "There's a chance that you'll get better if I take you back to base immediately."

"Bardock, she finally said yes to me. As soon as we landed she said she would be my mate," Toma shared as tears filled his eyes. "She had promised to tell me after our mission but she told me before because she was so excited about her decision."

"She finally decided to make an honest saiyan out of you?" Bardock replied with smile, hoping to encourage him to hang onto to his life for a little bit longer.

"But…now she's gone forever," Toma stated with dead seriousness. Bardock could sense Toma's energy levels weakening at an alarming rate. The gaze in his eyes became glassy and then his lids fluttered closed. "But I will see her again…Good luck and good bye Bardock, my oldest friend..."

There was soft and wistful smile on his lips when he finally gave out.

"Good bye Toma…you were my best friend." Bardock bit out with emotion as he laid his lifeless body back onto the ground. Standing up, he found his hands covered in Toma's blood. Bardock untied the bandage dressing around Toma's muscular bicep and wiped his hands of the blood. He then proceeded to clean Toma's face until it absorbed every drop of his blood, staining the cloth material into a deep shade of red.

_Is this our reward for all of our hard work? This is how Freiza chooses to repay us, with our own blood? _Bardock thought angrilyto himself as he stared at the bloody bandage in his fist and the motionless bodies of his fallen friends. _Borgos, Shugesh, Fasha…and Toma, I solemnly swear that I will make Freiza pay for this debt of saiyan blood that you all paid for with your lives or I will die trying!_

"Hey everyone, looks like the last monkey finally decided to join the party!" Napple quipped, his crew following close behind him. Napple was the head soldier of Dodoria's team. He was the same height as Bardock but appeared taller due to the stout horns that protruded on either side of his forehead. His skin had a reddish tone and his dark unruly hair fell to the middle of his back. Napple was supported by three other soldiers, all from different planets. One resembled Zuki's Lab Boss Appule and Bardock couldn't quite place which cesspit the other two had crawled out of. Yet, he could see the inspiration their race must have provided to the design of Saibamen.

"I thought your team was nearby, Napple. What else could explain that rotten stench in the air?" Bardock retorted, his upper lip curling with disgust.

Napple snorted at Bardock's comment and the other three soldiers laughed along with him.

"Bardock, truly your talents are wasted as warrior. You should have been a comedian!" Napple taunted with an evil smirk. "We could have used some of your jokes when we were partying with your friends earlier, but no worries. We still managed to have fun! Too bad you weren't there…"

Bardock growled at Napple's cruel reminder. Tying the bloodied bandage around his forehead, he stood tall against the elite warriors before him.

"I wish I was there…" Bardock conceded, yet there was dangerous tone in his voice. "That way I could have wiped that ugly smirk off you face a whole lot sooner!"

Charging forward with an angry war cry on his lips, Bardock bowled into Dodoria's team. All the members leapt into the air before Bardock could make contact. The soldier who looked like Appule showered shots of his ki onto what he thought was Bardock's figure.

"There's no way he survived that," he laughed with a nod. Then his scouter blinked with new information of another power source nearby.

"Better luck next time!" Bardock yelled from above his head, slamming both of his fists into his purple oblong head with such force it caused an aneurysm. Blood spurted out of his nostrils and he whimpered in pain before everything went black in front of his eyes. Napple and the other two warriors stared in disbelief as they watch their comrade fall out of the sky. Napple used his scouter, which confirmed that his fellow soldier was dead.

"Get him, soldiers!" Napple commanded, throwing a large ki blast in Bardock's direction.

"Yes, sir!" They chanted, assisting Napple by flinging their own ki blasts at Bardock. The three ki blasts converged into one substantial blast when they met Bardock's frame, leaving behind enormous draft of smoke. Neither of them could see through the thick film of smoke.

"Did we get him?" The shorter of the two warriors asked as he floated precariously around the smouldering haze.

"I don't think so…"The taller soldier replied as his scouter continued to read a great power level close by. "But I think its best we wait for him to come out of hiding."

Bardock stealthily crept behind the taller soldier and surprised him with an adept chokehold.

"I'm right here, you hideous maggot!" Bardock uttered into his ear as he crushed the life out of him. The soldier gulped desperately for air as Bardock mercilessly squeezed his forearm against his windpipe. A few short seconds later Bardock could hear a sharp crack and felt his heart stop beating, which signified that he was no longer among the living. Bardock then released him from his tight grasp and his dead body fell from the sky. Napple and the shorter warrior gasped in shock when they heard his corpse reach the ground with a loud thud.

"Bardock, you're just a coward! Show yourself to us!" Napple screamed out into the smog. Through the murkiness of the smoke, Napple could make out a shadowy figure floating high above him that looked similar to Bardock's figure. _There he is! I'll show him who the superior fighter is! _Napple thought to himself, charging his fingertips with ki.

"You die right now!" Napple called out as he hurled his ki blast into Bardock's murky shape. When the ball of ki hit Bardock's body, it tumbled down from the cloud of smoke. Upon his second glance, Napple realized that he just finished off that last surviving member of his own team.

"That Bardock fooled me!" Napple muttered to himself in frustration. "That monkey is far cleverer than I gave him credit for…"

Hearing Bardock's rich laughter in the background, Napple turned around and found him floating in the distance as the smoky clouds parted.

"Don't think that you'll get away with this Bardock, I will get my revenge!" Napple cautioned and then hurtled himself towards him with a loud cry. Bardock skyrocketed towards his flying figure but then Napple's figure transformed into an older-looking Kakkarot.

"Kakkarot?"

"Kaio-ken attack!" Kakkarot yelled out as red flames engulfed his body as he charged toward Bardock.

Then Bardock doubled over in pain after he blinked, only to discover that he allowed Napple to sucker punch him in his gut.

_What just happened? Why did I allow myself to get distracted like that? _Bardock wondered to himself, holding onto his belly. Then he saw Kakkarot floating in the air, in the midst of hand-to-hand combat with someone who resembled young Prince Vegeta.

"Kakkarot, you're doing quite well for a low level!" Prince Vegeta sneered. Afterwards, his gloved fist hit Kakkarot's jaw with an audible crack. Bardock felt the painful blow like it had happened to him and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Napple had just punched him in his face.

_Why am I seeing these things? It's affecting my ability to fight! I've got to start focusing._

"Those last two shots were a fluke," Bardock told Napple as he gingerly rubbed his jaw. "I'll show you how real warriors get their revenge, this ends now."

Quickly gathering a large amount of ki to his palms, Bardock threw his ki blast in Napple's direction. Napple could not defend himself against the speed and power that emanated from Bardock's blast and died on contact.

_That was for all you, Toma, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos! _Bardock thought triumphantly as he set his feet on the ground.

"Impressive, now I can kind of see why Frieza needed to kill you monkeys off…" Bardock heard a familiar voice say.

Bardock cautiously turned around only to find Dodoria several metres away from him. Dodoria snickered evilly as he eyed Bardock. Bardock's scouter beeped crazily, informing him that Dodoria's power level still exceeded his own.

"Also, Frieza hates it when we only get half the job done…" Dodoria rattled on. "So, Bardock if you don't mind, now I have to kill you myself."

Unexpectedly, Dodoria opened his lips and a massive mouth blast shot out, leaving a scorched trail in its wake and consuming Bardock's whole body with its destructive golden glow.

"Oh Bardock, you're got what you deserve for trying to break through your 3rd class barrier," Dodoria sang to fallen saiyan.

"Dodoria, Lord Freiza is requesting your presence. Please meet with him before they arrive on Vegetasei," A curt voice chirped over Dodoria's scouter.

"Vegetasei, hm? Freiza must have something utterly delicious planned!" Dodoria surmised, licking his lips in anticipation. He then sped off to his space pod without checking on his latest kill. After Dodoria's space pod launched off, Bardock's hands began to tremble with life.

_I will keep my vow to my friends..._


	7. End of a Legend

**_Which legend is coming to an end in this chapter? If you are faithful DBZ fans, I'm certain you already know which Legend will come to an end and which one will survive. Hope you like!_**

* * *

_Chapter #7 – End of a Legend_

* * *

Paragus tripped over himself as he raced down the hallway towards the throne room as fast as he could. Only minutes ago he had been informed by the lab that King Vegeta had learned of his son's power level and was in the midst of determining his fate. Paragus knew that he had act quickly to reason with the King and he knew it be an uphill battle. King Vegeta was no longer the level-headed tactician that he used to be, as over the past several months King Vegeta had grown to be more sadistic and cruel. Of course, all saiyans were expected to be ruthless towards their enemy but King Vegeta had even become merciless towards his own saiyan people. He was becoming well-known for slaughtering his own soldiers that did not perform at an exception level.

It was all due to an unfortunate chain events, that all began with demise of Brusselz. Ever since his most trusted advisor was brutally murdered, the position was taken over by his impulsive cousin Zorn, and King Vegeta was no longer making sound decisions. Then, King Vegeta's world almost fell apart when his Queen passed away when she went into labour prematurely. She left behind a sick and weakly son, Tarble, where the doctors predicted that he would always be weak and never reach the typical strength of even a low class saiyan. King Vegeta was offended by the doctor's diagnosis and killed them immediately. Afterwards, without even holding his youngest son once, the king sent him away on the very same day. Some had said that child was too pathetic and King Vegeta was ashamed of him, while some other kinsmen claimed that King Vegeta blamed Tarble for the death of Courgette. However, there were a few foolhardy men that dare to whisper that Tarble reminded the King too much about his dead mate and that he couldn't bear to be in the child's presence.

After losing his younger brother and mother, Prince Vegeta flew into a rage and he heartlessly destroyed four saibamen and surpassed his own father's power levels. Upon hearing about the young prince's increasing power, Freiza then seized the prince. It was just another blow in King Vegeta's life. King Vegeta used to have his son by his side when he went on missions, the two of them together were a quite a team, ruthlessly conquering several planets together. Now that his eldest son was under Freiza's control, King Vegeta lost interest in war and combat altogether. Even though he was able to stipulate that Nappa stay with his son at all times, King Vegeta could not sleep at night wondering about Freiza had planned for his son. Many of King Vegeta's elite soldiers commented about how their King just wasn't the same after the prince was taken captive.

Finally, there was pall that surrounded Vegetasei as the female population started dropping dead like flies. It was mysterious occurrence, as doctors and scientists could not discover what the source of their deaths was. Even Freiza's top scientists took control of the investigation and could not find the root cause to the female mortality rate. It was no wonder that the King's temper had become so volatile. _But I can't allow King Vegeta's unpredictable temperament dissuade me from saving my son,_ Paragus gulped to himself as the ornate golden doors of the throne room grew closer.

Almost out of breath, Paragus crashed through the doors to find King Vegeta's formidable form sitting stoically on his throne, his royal crest hanging high above his tall hair. The decorative stain glass windows located above the King's throne appeared to only filter the red light through their frames, giving the entire room a menacing glow. Paragus had just rushed in the nick of time, as King Vegeta just declared the execution of his son Brolly to a throng of his elite soldiers. "We shall not discuss this any further, his son is to be executed without delay!" King Vegeta stated firmly to his soldiers and then he looked towards the entrance and met Paragus desperate gaze with his own soulless stare.

"Sire, no!" Paragus cried as he approached closer and then four palace guards immediately surrounded him. They held him back from the throne with much effort as Paragus struggled to get closer. He had to make King Vegeta change his mind about Brolly. _I have to fight for Brolly's life!_

"Paragus, I do not recall requesting your presence for this meeting." King Vegeta expressed with a dead calm that matched the emotion in his dark eyes.

"Please, my King! Brolly is only a baby!" Paragus begged, hoping to break through to the King's fatherly instincts. "When he grows up he will be a great ally to you and Prince Vegeta! He has the capability to be a great warrior!"

King Vegeta stood up from his throne and advanced towards Paragus with a malevolent smile on his lips.

"Do you not think that I am aware of your son's abilities, Paragus? This is exactly why this must be done. I am protecting the Prince and his future," King Vegeta answered in a stern tone of voice that indicated that his decision was final and that he would not change it.

"Yes, of course, My King! Our Prince is well protected in the bowels of Freiza's ship!" Paragus spat out sarcastically, furious that King Vegeta refused to see Brolly's potential. King Vegeta snarled and brought his face close Paragus, glaring deeply into his deep pupils. Paragus had never seen so much cold hatred in anyone's eyes before. Paragus was well acquainted with many hateful stares in his lifetime because of his career as an elite, but this was the first time such a glare sent chills down his spine.

"Paragus, you think I'm a fool, do you? You don't think I can see that hunger burning deep inside your eyes? But it's your hunger that truly blinds you. You want so badly to rule the universe with your child by your side that you cannot even see the true nature of such power. You are genuinely a fool if you believe that you or I could rein in such an immense strength," King Vegeta uttered. "I am not even certain a man in your obviously mad state should even serve as an elite warrior..."

"Sire, no! Forgive my outburst!" Paragus cried out as he attempted to wriggle out of the guardsmen's grasps.

"Paragus, I hereby sentence you to death along with your son!" King Vegeta roared, bringing forth his open palm that glowed bright with his red ki. "EXECUTION BEAM!"

Suddenly, Paragus sailed across the room when the execution beam made contact with his torso. His inert body lay in a crumpled heap nearby the grand entrance.

"Toss his body in the trash, along with the corpse of his son. The sooner the better, I would really like to address the second issue for this meeting." King Vegeta ordered as he strode back to his throne.

"Of course, sire!" The head guardsmen nodded and he signalled the remaining three guards to pick up Paragus's lifeless body.

King Vegeta stood tall in front of his soldiers, his back facing the throne. He critically scanned the crowd of the handpicked soldiers that stood before him, feeling confident in his choices. They were the strongest warriors that Vegetasei had to offer and he felt certain that with this elite team behind him, they were certain to succeed in his dastardly plans for rebellion.

"All of you have been chosen to be a part of secret mission to recover our crown Prince from Freiza's ship. You soldiers have been carefully selected by Zorn and myself, because you are the strongest and you are the elite of all the warriors that reside on Vegetasei!" King Vegeta finally revealed as he watched his band of soldiers beam proudly at his commendation. "Never has there been a team of this calibre, we are certain to succeed and make Freiza rue the day he attempted to enslave us!"

The warriors cheered and raised their fists at King Vegeta's exclamation. The saiyan population grew tired of Freiza's tyranny and welcomed all ideas of a revolt. Zorn grinned approvingly as he surveyed the crowd from behind the King's shoulder. When their cheers finally subsided, Zorn addressed the revved up troops.

"For this rebellion to be effective, we must attack today as we cannot allow Freiza get wind of this. We will use the element of surprize to our advantage," Zorn stated. "Remember that we must tread carefully, the Prince is held captive on Freiza's ship. So whatever happens, do not destroy the ship!"

"We leave in 15 minutes, follow Zorn and he will further instruct you." King Vegeta added in. Before he turned away, King Vegeta looked back at his warriors who appeared eager to bring their Prince back. For the first time in a long time, King Vegeta felt somewhat content.

"My soldiers, do not forget that you all come from strong bloodlines and that you are the elite of this planet and this end of the galaxy. We will fight together and we will conquer together, like we have done for hundreds of years!" With the first genuine smile since the death of his Queen, King Vegeta nodded with a short grunt and placed his gloved hand flat over his heart. Every soldier nodded in unison together in response and placed their hands over their own hearts pledging fealty to the recapture of their prince.

_My son, you will be by my side once again…_

* * *

"Lord Freiza, a party of monkeys has just arrived and they are requesting an audience with you," Zarbon informed as soon as he entered Freiza's wing. "King Vegeta is amongst them."

Freiza pursed his lips in annoyance when he heard Zarbon's annoucement. He had been enjoying his moment of solitude as he swirled his finest wine in his best crystal glass, as he gazed upon the entire north quadrant of the galaxy that he conquered. It was one of his most favourite pastimes and he looked forward to overseeing a larger portion of the galaxy as he knew it was only a matter of time when it would all belong to him. However, at the mention of King Vegeta's name, his smile of irritation turned into a smile of pleasure.

"Lord Freiza, shall I allow them in?" Zarbon asked courteously, bowing low. Freiza stared into dark purple liquid sloshing around in his glass and he could see his own reflection grinning wickedly. Hiding his smile, he took a refined sip of his wine.

"Yes, allow them in. I am very interested in the reason behind their visit," Freiza responded, without even turning around as he was still preoccupied with the vast view in front of him. "But do provide them a proper welcome, the one that we always reserve for our surprise visitors."

"As you wish, my lord," Zarbon replied, evil smile playing on his lips.

* * *

As soon as the doors opened, King Vegeta marched down the barracks of Freiza's ship with his squadron of elites following close behind him.

"Zorn, take a small group with you and search for my son through there!" King Vegeta ordered, pointing toward the left hallway. "I will continue to Freiza's quarters with the rest of the warriors."

With a deep bow, Zorn left the crowd with a handful of men trailing after him and then the rest of the warriors continued purposefully toward Freiza's wing. Unexpectedly, a legion of Freiza's henchmen came running down the hallway toward King Vegeta.

"We found the damn monkeys!" One of the henchmen called out to the rest of the team and more of Freiza's soldiers joined the raid. As the saiyans approached closer, the soldiers began shooting their laser guns at the saiyan rebel army.

"Warriors like the saiyans don't need little gimmicks like guns to defeat the enemy! Let us demonstrate our superiority!" King Vegeta shouted at the henchmen as he easily deflected the laser shots. One stray laser beam pierced through the King's royal cape, causing him to growl in annoyance.

With a loud cry, King Vegeta launched his imposing figure forward just as he sliced the frontmen with a wave of his ki. The men behind the frontmen then converged upon King Vegeta, attacking him from all angles. Despite the great number of men that came at him, King Vegeta effortlessly averted their attacks, leaving a trail of dead soldiers behind him.

"I'll show you something that your guns will never be able to do!" King Vegeta taunted. With a small groan, King Vegeta gathered a massive amount of ki to his palm and then propelled it towards the screaming henchmen. All the soldiers within the ki blast's trajectory were obliterated to dust.

"Finish off the rest!" King Vegeta yelled to his crew, determined to reach Freiza's room. The soldiers that Freiza kept on his ship were certainly not as strong as the crews that were dispatched to take over planets, thus they were ill prepared to defend themselves against the magnitude of King Vegeta's small army. With loud battle cries, the saiyan army descended onto Freiza's henchmen, easily taking apart their meagre defenses. They rooted loudly when they snapped the neck of the very last soldier left standing.

"Do not celebrate now! This was only a small sample! You must all conserve your power for what lurks ahead!" King Vegeta advised harshly, not taking part in their celebrations. The last thing he needed was his platoon to march into Freiza's quarters over confident in their skills. King Vegeta knew that Freiza would not be as easily defeated. He needed his men to keep their wits about them and be primed for a bloodier battle. _But as soon as they're in Freiza's presence and get a sense of his power, they'll finally understand why I had to amass such a powerful army, _King Vegeta thought to himself as he trudged forward. _Hopefully, they will still stand behind me once they see what they're up against._

* * *

Freiza's wine splashed out of his glass and onto his lap, as his ship trembled from the attack of the saiyans.

"Those infuriating monkeys! Do they not know to behave on their Emperor's ship?" Freiza exclaimed, as he looked down distainfully at the red stain on his lap. "Zarbon, why don't you allow those uncouth guests of ours into my quarters? We much educate them on etiquette."

"Of course, my lord." Zarbon replied, opening the main hatch door. An orange haze drifted in and in the midst of the haze, King Vegeta emerged.

"Freiza? Freiza! We have some matters that need to be discussed!" King Vegeta called out as he entered the room.

"Indeed, we do…" Freiza replied calmly, hiding his amusement as he looked up at the doomed saiyan king. "For somebody with your royal lineage, I would think you may have had some notion on how to behave as a guest."

"We did not come here to speak of niceties! We have come here to end your reign of terror and to reclaim my son!" King Vegeta answered angrily. Freiza snickered at the saiyan king, and placed his palms behind his back as he gauged the reaction on King Vegeta's face as well as the army that he brought with him.

"We, King Vegeta? You must tell me who else did you bring with you?" Freiza inquired with a pointed glance towards the king's army. A moment of confusion crossed King Vegeta's face and he then turned around to look at his army. Instead of standing directly behind him, King Vegeta saw his men sulking behind the main door with terrified expressions. "Your pathetic army looks more ready to abandon ship, than they do about overthrowing my regime."

King Vegeta scowled at his spineless team, causing Freiza to laugh once more.

"Cowards!" King Vegeta sneered, turning his face away from them. "None of you are fit to carry saiyan blood in your veins and you all deserve to die!" As far as King Vegeta was concerned, they should all perish for such gutless behaviour and if he wasn't so concerned with recovering his son, King Vegeta would have finished them all off himself. However, he did not come all the way here to decimate his own army.

"I defeated your father, which means I can defeat you as well!" King Vegeta growled. He lunged forward and directed his fist to Freiza's face with deadly speed. Yet, his fist missed and met with the air alongside Freiza's face. Freiza looked up at King Vegeta and smiled with amusement. King Vegeta met the tyrant's gaze with fear swimming in his own eyes. His fist should not have missed considering the amount of force and speed that he put behind it and he realized that he certainly underestimated Freiza's capabilities.

"Tsk, tsk, King Vegeta…a man in your position should definitely know better!" Freiza derided as he waved his pointer finger in King Vegeta's face. "Sons, they always surpass their fathers. Why your son is already stronger than you'll ever be and now you'll go to your grave know that he'll be mine own little weapon to use and abuse as I wish!"

King Vegeta tried again once more to strike Freiza with even more speed, but then again he proved to be too slow for the space tyrant. He attempted to jab his knee into Freiza's gut, but he could not make contact no matter how much power or speed he placed into his movements. Freiza grinned sweetly up at him before he swiftly slammed his fist upwards connecting with the saiyan king's jaw. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he fell backwards and Freiza quickly moved back to avoid any drops of blood touching him. _The wine stain was enough for me today, _Freiza thought as he gazed unsympathetically at the fallen king's form. It was obvious, the saiyan king was dead. The moonstone from King Vegeta's royal amulet rolled away from his chest and trundled to a stop at Freiza's feet.

"Ugh, these saiyan's are so flashy. Look at this gaudy amulet, it's almost as tacky as their palace!" Freiza complained as he looked down upon the king's jewellery.

"Perhaps you should hold onto it as keepsake for Prince Vegeta," Zarbon suggested, as he quite fond of jewellery. "It would be reminder to never defy him."

Freiza tilted his head to one side, appearing to be seriously considering it. Then with a short chuckle, Freiza stamped his foot over the blue gemstone, crushing it to powder.

"Zarbon, you have a point but I'm certain that over time young Vegeta will learn to never defy me on his own!" Freiza laughed. The remainder of King Vegeta's army gasped at Freiza's impudence towards their fallen king.

"Ah, yes. The rest of King Vegeta's foolhardy tribe. Do not mourn long for him as you will all join him very soon!" Freiza mocked, providing them with a welcoming smile that did not reach his eyes. Then, with a maniacal laugh he eradicated the rest of the saiyans in the room with fatal beams that shot out from his eyes.

"My lord, you certainly know how to clean house," Zarbon commented with an impressed smirk.

"Well, it's not entirely clean of all the monkey vermin." Freiza replied, as he floated back to his air car. He frowned at his empty wine glass when he sat down. "Once Dodoria arrives, the two of you may exterminate the other saiyans that have taken to the west wing. Afterwards, we will then destroy Vegetasei once and for all!"

"With King Vegeta dead, do you still plan on destroying their planet?" Zarbon asked.

"Their planet is long overdue for destruction, especially now since this silly little rebellion. We cannot afford for any other monkeys to get such bright ideas," Freiza replied. "You know, monkey see, monkey do."

"Yes, my lord. After this abysmal attempt, I'm certain they wouldn't double cross you again." Zarbon suggested. "Especially since all your major threats are dead. The saiyans are still good soldiers."

"Zarbon, mark my words, if I don't destroy them now, there'll be another one of them trying to 'end my terror' as King Vegeta phrased it," Freiza replied too snidely due to his small fear about the legendary super saiyan and not wanting share this piece of information with Zarbon.

"Of course, my lord. You always know best." Zarbon easily accepted.

Feeling a familiar energy coming near, Freiza turned to Zarbon. "I sense that Dodoria has just arrived, go to him at once."

"Yes, lord Freiza." Zarbon answered with short bow.

"Zarbon! Also, would you send someone over to get me another glass of wine? You know that wine and the scent of death are one of my most favourite combinations." Freiza instructed with a pleased smile. "After I have thoroughly enjoyed my wine, you may arrange for the men to toss out King Vegeta's carcass."

"As you wish, my lord." Zarbon intoned obediently and he left Freiza's side.

_Without the saiyans in the way, the whole galaxy will be mine..._


	8. Prophecy Fulfilled

**_I was super overwhelmed by the slew of reviews that I received from the last chapter, I'm so glad that some people out there really seem to like it, it's super motivating! Especially, ProjectSSSS123's review really made me smile, it was so funny! If fanfics ever need trailers, I'll know who to call ;)_**

* * *

_Chapter #8 – Prophecy Fulfilled_

* * *

Bardock shoved the piles of rock off his body as he climbed out of the rubble he was buried under. He coughed loudly as he stood up.

"Dodoria pulled a real number on me," Bardock grumbled to himself as he rubbed the grit out of his eyes. Looking forward he found the bodies of his team members littered around him which caused bitter anger rise up in his chest once more.

"I don't care what I have to do…Somehow, some way, I will get them all!" Bardock swore vehemently, despite his wounds and injuries. He was in horrible shape after Dodoria's attack, but Bardock found that it had only whet his appetite for their blood even more. There was nothing in the galaxy he desired more than Frieza's severed head on a platter.

"We will all meet again very soon, my friends…" Bardock stated seriously to them. With one final bow of his head to his friends, he flew off to his space pod.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, our mission has been finally completed!" Dodoria proudly stated to his master's backside as he dipped his head low. Freiza was seated serenely in his air car, once again entranced by the view of the infinite cosmos. Zarbon looked out window as well and found the object that had Freiza locked his gaze on. Freiza sneered, turning his face only halfway toward Dodoria.

"Dodoria, can you honestly claim that you have completed your mission entirely?" Frieza questioned, with a dangerous tone present in his voice.

"Everything that you assigned to me I've completed!" Dodoria answered readily. "I annihilated that troublesome saiyan team you were worried about and I destroyed those other monkeys aboard this ship that were attempting to recapture Prince Vegeta! I'm two for two!"

"Well, I certainly cannot argue with you, since you have such conviction," Freiza relented too easily. "Dodoria, come stand by me and take a look at the stars with me."

Dodoria acquiesced with Frieza's order but not without some trepidation. It was odd of Freiza to end the discussion without any difficulty. Dodoria knew there was some sort of catch with Freiza's unusual request. Dodoria stood by Freiza's side and looked up at the vast sky.

"Now, this is the final time I will ask. Are you absolutely certain that you have completed your mission?" Freiza asked once more, more forcefully than last time.

"Lord Frieza, the mission is accomplished!" Dodoria claimed once more, causing Freiza to break out in laughter.

"Wrong again, Dodoria…you actually failed miserably. The leader of that saiyan team, Bardock, he still lives," Zarbon interjected, lording his superiority over him.

"What? Impossible! He died right in front of my eyes!" Dodoria argued hotly.

"Well, how do you explain that up there?" Zarbon inquired, directing his gaze to saiyan space pod flying toward Vegetasei.

"Huh? No way! A saiyan space pod?! But how? No one should have been able to survive my attack, no one!" Dodoria yelled out in surprise as he watched the space pod zoom through the air.

"The next time I send you on an important mission, I expect that you will be a tad bit more thorough?" Freiza affirmed intensely. "I cannot afford to have someone of your rank execute missions so sloppily. It would make me look soft."

"Lord Frieza, send me back out! I need to prove myself worthy!" Dodoria begged. "Sire, allow me to fully complete my mission!"

"Stop, Dodoria!" Frieza halted, raising his hand to silence the bemoaning of his second general. "There will be no need chase after one little pesky monkey at this time. Especially, since I have the destruction of their entire habitat on the schedule!"

* * *

"Frieza..." Bardock stated aloud, feeling Freiza's emotions surround him as if they were his own. He looked out his porthole and saw Vegetasei in the near distance.

_I don't quite understand these visions, but I feel like I know that Frieza is heading toward Vegetasei too…I think I can hear his thoughts and see his plans. Am I inside his head? _

Suddenly, Bardock started to envision Freiza aboard his spaceship with Vegetasei in its crosshairs.

"My generals, look at this mesmerizing gem. You must gaze upon the beauty that is Vegetasei while you can…" Frieza instructed to his henchmen as his eyes soaked in the brilliant red hue of the planet. "Because after tonight, this blood red ruby of the night sky will be no more!"

With that final statement, Frieza broke into a rich maniacal laughter and shortly after Zarbon and Dodoria joined in. Bardock felt like he could see all of their cackling faces as if he was in the room with them. But what could this mean?

_Is this another vision or just another hallucination? These visions feel similar to the ones I had when I was fighting Dodoria's men… I don't know what to do. I really need to head to Vegetasei and figure things out. Hallucination or not, I just want to get better, so I can finally destroy that pink freaky monster and his pathetic crew!_

With that fire under his feet, he punched in coordinates to drive his space pod at its highest speed. As he got closer to Vegetasei's orbit, he saw another space pod take-off in the opposite direction. He couldn't see who was in it but once again visions flew before his eyes.

_Not again…I'm having more strange hallucinations…_

Like an old familiar dream, Bardock saw his son grow before his eyes right into adulthood and then the images of him disappeared.

_Could it have been Kakkarot in that space pod? Where would they send a child of his low power levels so soon after his birth? It can't be him. It's probably not him…_

Looking away from exiting space pod, he focused his gaze on Vegetasei. Listening to the countdown from Vegetsei's Ground Control HQ, Bardock braced himself for re-entry into the planet's atmosphere. Finding the landing deck clear, he hit the landing pad hard with the momentum coming from behind him. He groaned when his pod made contact, his injuries making the landing more painful than usual. The simple task of climbing out had even been excruciating, but he didn't care. It didn't matter, he had to heal himself so he could eventually defeat Freiza. He wanted to do it in the next several days if possible.

Two soldiers immediately bustled out to greet the wounded warrior.

"Bardock! You look like shit!" The taller soldier exclaimed as the shorter soldier lagged behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Sure…" Bardock spat out, as he arched his back against the space pod for support. "But I can't really chat…I need to go…somewhere…"

"I think you need to head towards the recovery room," He suggested, eyeing Bardock's tattered armour and bloodied face.

"Bardock, I can't believe it's you that returned!" The short soldier cried out when he finally arrived. "If we had known it was you, we would have delayed the departure of the previous space pod."

"Why is that?" Bardock growled, as he slightly limped toward HQ.

"That was your son, Kakkarot that just left! You must have just seen his space pod when you were re-entering. You literally just missed him by only one minute!" He replied.

Bardock froze, remembering the visions that assailed him when their space pods crossed paths.

_That means that it's all real. All my dreams will be realities…Kakkarot's future is real…_

Suddenly, the realization set in and Bardock's eyes widened with apprehension.

_If what I'm envisioning about Kakkarot will come true, that means those visions of Vegetasei's destruction are true too! That means I don't have any extra days to heal! There's no time to waste, I have to defeat Freiza tonight! _

With a stout gulp, Bardock temporarily forgot his wounds and rushed into the building, leaving the other two soldiers in his dust.

"Bardock, hold on! We'll accompany you in!" The taller soldier called out, but the saiyan warrior's retreating figured had already vanished from his sight. "Well, I guess we can check out the gear if Bardock doesn't require our assistance."

The short soldier inspected Bardock's space pod and cried out in disgust.

"I don't even know how Bardock is walking!" The soldier stated, shaking his head at the interior of pod. "Those Meatheads really wrecked him!"

The taller soldier peered in and gagged. Bardock's seat was drenched in blood and gore.

* * *

"Just a little bit further," Bardock breathed out as he struggled down the hallway. He had kept up a fast pace but his body could no longer ignore the pain pulsing through his limbs. He pressed his forearm against the wall as he dragged himself along. With steely determination, he ignored the agony. His body was begging him to quit, but he kept pushing himself forward.

_Freiza will destroy Vegetasei if I don't keep going. I won't even have the chance to face him myself if I continue to move at this pace!_

Eventually his injuries and aches caught up with him when he faced a short flight of stairs. His body gave out and he tumbled down, falling flat on his face.

_I can't give up now, I still haven't warned anyone about Freiza. And he's getting closer, I can feel it…_

Even as Bardock mentally urged himself, his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Then they finally shut closed and he was fast asleep.

_"The true seeker of this power, Frieza…he can never have it!" Toloo voice eerily stated. "But Bardock, I have given the gift of premonition to you, so that you can see…"_

_"What? What do you want me to see?" Bardock cried out. "And why? I never wanted this gift!"_

_"That you may see the demise of yourself and your people, much like we had to…" Toloo explained poignantly._

However, the vision of Vegetasei's destruction did not appear. Instead, he could see Kakkarot again, and he was on the same planet from the previous dream. He didn't know why he was confronted with the same images of his son being raised on that blue-green planet. Why did his son's future matter so much?

_"Where is this? Why do I keep seeing these things?" Bardock blindly asked Toloo._

_"This is your son's future on planet Earth, Bardock." Toloo informed._

_"Why is my son so important?" Bardock wondered._

_"He's growing up to be strong warrior, just like his father was—"_

_"Was? What do you mean?"Bardock interjected. He could hear Toloo chuckle at his question._

_"Bardock, you must know that you have long since passed away. Your life ends when Vegetasei is destroyed." Toloo answered._

_"No! I still have a chance to save it! I will gather an army of saiyans and I will stop Freiza!" Bardock threw back._

_"Bardock, Vegetasei and your future cannot be changed, however you should not feel so defeated. Your son will be a saviour. He will risk life and limb to protect the innocent from the evils of the galaxy. He will successfully protect them from people like Freiza…"_

_"And people like you," he stated after pause._

The irony of Toloo's statement was not lost on Bardock as he listened to the alien's mocking laughter. Suddenly, an image of Freiza grew larger in front of his eyes. Freiza's bleak glare grew red and the fires of Vegetasei were reflected in their black pools. That stark image caused Bardock to awake abruptly. His cheek was pressed up against the cool hard floor and his entire body still felt sore. With a deep breath, Bardock lifted himself off the floor. Whatever else he tried to remember from his dream, he could not shake the image of Freiza's deadly gaze.

_I don't care what Toloo says. If I can see the future, that means I still have time to change it. I can't take anymore naps, I have to warn everyone!_

* * *

Bardock breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door of the HQ's refectory. Guaranteed at this time of day the refectory was packed with his fellow saiyans. Shoving the heavy door open, he pushed himself inside. He attempted to take another step forward but without the support of the wall to hold himself up, he fell face down once more. On his spill downwards, he took out the table of an associate captain.

"Bardock! Which nasty abyss did you just climb out of?" Celeris asked with concern. Celeris wasn't as tall as Bardock, but he appeared tall now as he stood over him. Bardock liked Celeris, even though his team wasn't as powerful or ambitious as his own, but they still respected each other. The other saiyans in the lunch hall had trouble holding in their laughter when they watched Bardock take his tumble down.

Celeris silently watched Bardock struggle to raise himself off the floor, as he knew it wouldn't be wise to help him up in front of his peers. Bardock took some laboured breaths as he waited for the laughter to die down a bit.

"Everyone, I need to you listen to me now. It's Freiza, he plans on destroying us!" Bardock rasped as loudly as he could over the laughter. The saiyan couple sitting across from Celeris stood up and squinted their eyes suspiciously at Bardock's statement.

"Us? What do you mean?" The buff male saiyan inquired. Another stouter saiyan that stood next to him, nodded along with him.

"Bardock must mean himself and his A-team," The stouter saiyan speculated.

"Not at all, I mean everyone here. You, me, him and her, everyone!" Bardock clarified. "He wants all of us dead! He already killed my crew and Vegetasei is next!"

"Yeah, right! The high and mighty Bardock was probably beaten up by those Meatheads and now he think it's the end of the world!" The stouter saiyan jeered, guffawing at his own comment. The other saiyans gathered around Bardock and joined in the merriment.

"This will teach you from thinking you're better than the rest. Always pretending that you're as good as the elites, when you're only 3rd class like everyone else here." The stouter saiyan continued. He was still miffed at Bardock for not allowing him to join his team. "If you guys were so great, then King Vegeta would have asked you to join his secret army that set out to finally end Freiza's rule!"

"Not very secret, if everybody knows about it!" Another saiyan from the back chimed in.

Bardock paused for a second, thinking about King Vegeta and his secret army. After a moment or two, he realized that the king and his army must have failed since he could still sense Freiza's ship approaching through his visions.

"Aw, it looks like Bardock just realized that he's not as special as he thought he was," The buff saiyan laughed, mistaking the look of horror on Bardock's face. He sneered at Bardock, as pulled his giggling girlfriend closer. "It hurts doesn't it, Superstar?"

"Well, that's the real world. Not that fantasy land where you thought you was as good as the elites!" The stouter saiyan added in, feeling better about his lower power levels.

Bardock stared blankly at his fellow saiyans as they continued to laugh over the verbal abuse. Is this what everybody really thought about his ambitions? Were they really this bitter? Their laughter did not appear to quiet down any time soon.

"Fools, all of them. They will all die." Bardock muttered to himself, annoyed with their irritating laughter.

"You're all going to die!" Bardock finally yelled over the laughter, shutting everybody up.

"He's getting closer, he'll be here soon!" Bardock persisted.

"Come on, Bardock. It was kind of funny before, but you can't be serious!" Celeris finally commented.

"Fine! Believe whatever you want…but it's not going to stop me," Bardock stated and with a curt nod to everyone else, he ran out.

"Why is Bardock acting so strange?" The female saiyan asked, unclasping herself from her boyfriend's grip. "He's never been that excited before…"

"It must be the death of his crew that's taking a toll on him. They were all pretty close, especially him and Toma." Celeris guessed.

"That's right. And Zukini only passed away just yesterday..." She agreed.

_Bardock, I have no idea if you're crazy with grief over your crew and your mate but you need to straighten up your act or you'll risk losing the respect of even us low class warriors, _Celeris thought to himself as he bent over to turn his table up.

* * *

**_Just want you all to know that I am currently writing the next chapter and it won't be that long of a wait. (Working, marriage, job hunting, chores, going to interviews, they've been a little time consuming, but I've found a way to keep plucking away at this story). The next chapter is practically done, except I'm trying to fit in an unconventional scene and still trying to make it flow with Bardock's storyline. It's a little laborious than I originally thought, but I'll make it fit! Anyhoo, I hope you all stay tuned!_**


	9. True Saiyan Grit

**_FINALLY! This chapter was taking me a very, very, very long time to complete. But I've managed to complete it and I really hope that it does Bardock's character justice, as well as fits in with his true storyline. Thanks to ProjectSSSS123 for another awesome fanfic trailer, (it's really in line with this chapter) Without further adieu, the conclusion to Bardock Begins!_**

**_New Picture Credit: bardock by frieza-love of Deviant Art_**

* * *

_Chapter #9 – True Saiyan Grit_

* * *

That meeting in the tavern hall provided Bardock that angry burst of energy he needed to race up the stairs. He exited the building and kept on running toward the open space. He needed a better vantage point of Freiza's ship when the time came. When he felt that he ran out far enough, he hunched over and rested his palms on his knees as he caught his breath. He needed a new plan and quickly, because he didn't have the support of his fellow saiyans. Unfortunately, no one had believed him and now he would have to shoulder the entire burden of stopping Freiza. Things were not looking good for him right now and he was seriously considering breaking his vow of vengeance. If saiyan population didn't care, why should he risk his life for them? Maybe he should be spending his energy on stealing a space pod and escaping before Freiza arrived.

"Bardock! Bardock, can you hear my voice?" An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Who is that calling my name?" Bardock asked aloud as he spun around. "Show yourself!"

"Bardock…Don't you recognize me?" The voice inquired.

Bardock looked beyond the field and saw a strange yet familiar figure garbed in orange clothing. The strange individual's back was turned towards him, so Bardock could not see his face but the silhouette was unmistakeable.

"Yes, I do recognize you," Bardock admitted as he reached out to the figure. "You are my son…"

The person turned around and gazed upon him with concern in his eyes.

"Father, it's not too late for you…" Kakkarot told him. "You still have a chance to be different…To be different from him…"

Kakkarot's figure then disappeared and Freiza stood in his place instead. Freiza smirked at him and began to snicker wickedly.

"Kakkarot!" Bardock yelled out as the earth beneath him began to quiver. Freiza's laughter became more prominent as the tremors increased and the ground underneath him began to swallow Bardock whole.

"Noooo!" Bardock cried and then he opened his eyes. Sweat poured from his forehead and surprisingly, he was still on the staircase.

_Another vision? But this one felt so real! No matter, I now know what I have to do…Thank you, Kakkarot._

* * *

Bardock reached the top of the tower and ran out to the observation deck. Looking up at clear sky, he could even see Freiza's ship coming near with his naked eye. It blazed like bright beacon in the sky. As the ship drew closer, Bardock was assaulted with more images of Vegetasei's destruction with Toloo's prophetic voice in the background.

_"I have given this gift to you, so that you may see…" Toloo stated. "That you may see the destruction of your wretched people just like we had to!"_

Toloo would not let Bardock forget that he was given this gift only to be tortured with the images of Vegetasei's demise. Toloo wanted Bardock to feel helpless in this time of strife. However, Bardock did not feel helpless at all. Not anymore. The time was here. He had nowhere to run. Although he still felt half-dead, he licked his dry lips in anticipation for the arduous battle ahead.

"I can't let that bastard get away with this underhanded plot of his! Toma, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Kakkarot, I will defeat him for all you!" Bardock stated through gritted teeth as he powered up his ki. His excess energy glowed bright around him. Using the ledge of the observation deck as a launching pad, he shot off into the sky towards Freiza's looming spaceship.

As Bardock approached closer he noted that all the spaceship's hatch doors were open and Freiza's soldiers came pouring out.

_Great! Freiza must have detected me! So, instead of facing me himself, he sent out his clowns? Ha, I knew he was bigger coward that I originally thought. No matter, I will get rid of them just like I will get rid of him!_

A colony of soldiers all shot ki blasts in Bardock's progressing direction.

"Is that all you got?! Pathetic!" Bardock cried as he easily deflected their attack with his forearm. Afterwards, several soldiers attempted to strike at him on their own. No matter what they tried, Bardock correctly second-guessed them and turned their own attacks against each other.

"We have to stop him!" One soldier screeched. With yells of agreement, a cluster of soldiers collectively tackled Bardock, enclosing around his entire form. With a loud cry, Bardock powered up and out of his own volition alone he was able to move the cluster of soldiers toward the ship.

"Come on, men! We can't let him reach the ship!" One soldier cried out to the others as he held tightly onto Bardock's neck.

"FREIZAAAAA!" Bardock yelled out hoarsely as he pushed himself forward.

Freiza watched Bardock's performance stonily on the monitor. A slight chill ran up his spine when he saw what a half dead saiyan was able to do his legion of well-trained soldiers. Luckily for him, the destruction of Vegetasei could not have come any sooner.

"It's clear that it's me he wants," Freiza finally uttered aloud. Zarbon and Dodoria knew better to respond to his query.

"Well, what is to be, shall be…" Freiza accepted. "Zarbon, please prepare my vehicle for transport outside."

The deafening cries of their soldiers could be clearly hear over the monitor and Zarbon gulped.

"But sire, are you absolutely sure that you want to leave the safety of the spaceship?" Zarbon replied.

"Do not question my desires! Are you able to fulfil your duties as my first general or not?!" Freiza screamed back.

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir! It shall only take me a moment!" Zarbon responded quickly as he hastily scurried away.

* * *

"Freiza! Why don't you come out and fight me yourself?" Bardock shouted at the spaceship as he crept closer, even with a dozen or more soldiers holding him down. With a loud yell, Bardock shot out his pent up ki in all directions causing all of Freiza's men plummet. Then a smaller group of soldiers latched onto Bardock's formidable form. Pulling the small group of attacking soldiers along with him, Bardock hovered over the main opening of Freiza's intimidating spaceship.

"Freiza, I know all about your plans to destroy Vegetasei and I'm here to put stop to all your madness!" Bardock cried out. Suddenly, the main doors slid open and the top of Freiza's head could be seen as he levitated up in his air car, his thick tail draped over the side.

"Lord Freiza!" The soldier hanging onto Bardock's arm cried out as he straightened up. "Many salutations!"

The other legionnaires all began to get into form, following the lead of the previous solider.

"Long live, Lord Freiza!" They all chanted, barely in unison. Bardock sneered at their revelry.

"Long live, Freiza? In my humble opinion, this asshole has lived long enough!" Bardock barked. "I think it's time that someone finally told you what a lousy emperor you truly are!"

Frieza focused his gaze onto Bardock as he cocked his head to one side. He then lifted a pointed fingertip that glowed bright with his purple energy. Disregarding Freiza's dead calm, Bardock shook off the last remaining soldier clinging to his shoulder and smirked up at him.

"Furthermore, you should also know that we quit! We saiyans are no longer going to serve under you! We are freeing ourselves from your chains of slavery!" Bardock spat out triumphantly.

Freiza pursed his lips as he sized up the pathetic saiyan. Had he honestly been scared of this raving lunatic only a few minutes earlier? It was obvious from all his blathering that this saiyan was totally off his rocker.

"And one last thing…" Bardock added in as he surreptitiously opened his palm, gathering all the ki that he muster at the moment. "This is a little going-away present from all of us and all those innocents that we destroyed in your name! HOPE YOU ENJOY!"

Bardock then released the most powerful ki blast that he had ever conjured and threw it in Freiza's direction with a loud grunt on his lips.

Freiza's eyes glowed bright as he viewed the incoming projectile coming toward him. Instead of flinching, Freiza raised his pointer finger that now glowed bright with hot white ki and began to laugh hysterically at Bardock's zooming ki blast. Freiza's death ball grew bigger and bigger. It began to grow to a size that rivalled Freiza's own spaceship.

"No way! How is that possible?!" Bardock responded in alarm.

Bardock lips parted in shock as he stared bluntly at the massive death ball that Freiza had produced from his fingertip. With a flick of that fingertip the large fiery sphere absorbed Bardock's ki blast whole and then shot towards him, the saiyans, Vegetasei and Freiza's many legions. Freiza really couldn't allow any witnesses to survive to tell the tale of his mass genocide of the saiyan population. With a short grunt, Bardock fell over backwards from the force of Freiza's attack, its lethal power consuming his entire body. The golden power of the blast caused his battle armour to crumble away from his body as he looked up helplessly at Frieza's air car. _If only I was stronger,_ Bardock's mind cried out remorsefully, feeling that he was on cusp of victory, if only... _If only I went on a couple more challenging missions, if only I trained even harder in my spare time, if only I had just a little bit more time…_

Before his final breath another vision assailed him. He then saw Kakkarot on excessively green planet and he was standing tall before Freiza. He knew in his heart that Kakkarot could destroy that bastard space tyrant. With a content smile on his lips, he shut his eyes as he accepted his death by fire.

_But now I finally see…Kakkarot…you will avenge us all…_

Unexpectedly, he felt some silky material brush against his cheek. Opening his eyes wide, he looked up and saw Zukini smiling down at him as she stretched out her hand to him. She was in long milky dress, with a deep red sash tied around her shapely hips. She appeared to be suspended mid-air as evidenced by her long glossy locks streaming freely about her face. As well, the material that had tickled his cheek was the long silky hem of her gown and the tail of the red sash. The lustrous fabric swam around her floating figure seductively.

Bardock could a see small group of people behind her fluttering garments and he strained his eyes to get a better look. To the left of Zukini's shoulder, Bardock saw Queen Courgette draped in similar attire, except her sash was a dark blue. Also, on the Queen's arm stood King Vegeta in his finest royal armour, an imperturbable expression on his face. To the right of Zukini's shoulder, Bardock saw all the members of his team and all of them were wearing pristine battle armour. He could even see Toma's familiar brash smile as he possessively draped his muscular arm around Fasha. Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos looked at their captain respectfully.

Yet, Zukini's hand drifter further and further away, as Freiza's deadly death ball enveloped him and pushed him down and away from Zukini's reach. Frantically, Bardock attempted to grasp Zukini's hand by levitating up but the energy of the death ball was a heavy force surrounding his body. He tried once more to swim up and get closer to his mate, but it was like maneuvering through viscous syrup. He felt like he was so close to touching the tips of her outreached fingers. Eventually, the death ball engulfed Bardock whole and he couldn't even see the draping hem of her gown.

"ZUKINI!" Bardock cried out against the force that tore him away from her. His vison blurred and everything went white.

After the blast went through Bardock and Freiza's soldiers, it hurtled toward Vegetasei. It collided into the planet along with other accompanied shots from Lord Freiza himself. It wasn't too long until the entire planet imploded into rubble. Freiza remained cheerful the entire time as he clapped loudly to the live firework show before him.

"Absolutely marvelous! If there wasn't such a great profit in planet trade, I might destroy them much more often!" Freiza mused aloud to himself. Tapping his communicating button on his scouter he summoned Zarbon. "Please advise Prince Vegeta that a comet has hit his planet and that there were no survivors. Tell him that his father died in the explosion as well."

"As you desire, Lord Freiza," Zarbon dutifully replied.

Unbeknownst to Freiza, one (or two, if you count Brolly and Peragus) decisive saiyan pod had escaped destruction and was well onto its way to his destiny.

_Kakkarot, you were right. I'm glad I listened to you. I do regret not holding you in my arms for a moment or two when I had the chance...but at least I know that you will be in good hands._

His young son slept soundly ensconced in the space pod and smiled sweetly as if he heard Bardock's words.

* * *

"Zukini!" Bardock cried out as he sat up. He could faintly remember seeing her, the royal family and all his friends. But the thing he couldn't forget was the sight of Freiza's death ball. And his head hurt like a thousand hells. It was almost like bad hangover, however after drinking several gallons of Shugesh's homemade moonshine never had this agonizing after-effect. He gingerly touched a bump on his head and it felt tender to the touch. Opening his eyes wide, he found the atmosphere unfamiliar, yet very familiar.

"Where am I?" Bardock asked aloud as he stood up and studied his surroundings. "After all this time of being scared of this place, this is what hell looks like? It's not so bad then."

He looked out the crude window opening and his eyes widened.

"The sky, the land…it looks like Vegetasei…but it can't be. Freiza destroyed it! I know it because I was in the crosshairs of its destruction!" Bardock reasoned to himself.

"Ah! You've finally awakened!" A chirpy voice stated cheerfully. "You were out like light for the past several days. But considering how badly injured you were, that makes perfect sense. You looked you've been to hell and back!"

_So, this isn't hell…I'm still alive…_

Bardock turned around and was confronted with two odd looking creatures. One appeared fully grown and the other was a miniature version that barely reached Bardock's knee. They were short, round and pale purple. Their eyes protruded above their heads and they had two distinct whiskers that jutted from their chin. They were garbed in strange dresses that Bardock had never encountered on his travels, so he wasn't sure about their planetary etiquette. Nonetheless, their demeanor was friendly and harmless.

"Who are you and where am I?" Bardock hostilely asked.

"Well, I'm Ipana, the village doctor. This little guy here is my son, Berry. And, welcome to Planet Plant!" Ipana replied with a warm smile.

"Planet Plant? Vegetasei's previous name before we defeated the Tuffles?" Bardock wondered aloud.

_Oh shit, I've somehow travelled into the past._

* * *

**_Yes, that's it folks. That is the end of my Bardock fanfiction. I thought about continuing it further but it doesn't really fit in with the previous chapters, because Bardock loses his skills of premonition and it's kinda like he forgot that Kakkarot/Goku's future had inspired him to be a better warrior (but he gets with program later on, sparking the whole Legendary Super Saiyan myth). If Bardock's storyline is new to any of you and you are still curious about what happens to him next, I recommend you watch Episode of Bardock OR you can watch the TFS version of it, who have done an excellent parody of it, it's freakin' HI-LAR-IOUS! I promise you, after you watch it, it will be good day afterwards. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic as much I enjoyed writing it!_**


End file.
